Une question de regard
by laTitePeste
Summary: ...
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodiranire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo, I think... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

**Disclaimers:**argh... encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... même si je n'hésiterai pas à accueillir The-Survivor-In-Chef, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou encore The-Nemesis-of-Harry-Potter chez moi... si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle... tant pis... :p

**P'tits trucs à savoir:** 1. Ce n'est pas le même genre guimauve-tout-mimi-tout-tendre que "Déclaration d'amour"... je l'avais dit, que c'était POINT MON GENRE... encore que... j'espère que c'est drôle quand même...  
2. J'ai déjà la suite, d'ailleurs j'vais la poster tout de suite... je pense... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
3. J'ai tendance à ETRE EN RETARD... comme je sais que c'est horrible d'_ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_...je vais faire de mon mieux...

* * *

**Prologue : Cours de Potions en Septembre.  
**

**« Potter!  
-Oui Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour toi?  
-Non mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des conneries ! C'était quoi ça ?**

-Ne me dis pas que c'était des yeux de scarabées **_entiers _…  
-D'accord !  
-Professeur! Je suis obligé d'être avec Potter ?!  
-Et oui Draco, je suis désolé pour vous… Je ne vous compterai pas de points en moins sur cette potion, ne vous inquiétez pas… je sais que monsieur Potter ne sait ni lire les instructions, ni s'en servir…  
-Moi au moins je sais attraper un Vif d'Or…  
-Quoi ? Redis ça, Potter !!  
-Moi au moins je SAIS ATTRAPER UN VIF D'OR, ça te va comme ça ?  
-Potter, vous serez en retenue pendant un mois tous les lundis. »**

Ceci est le prologue, donc les chapitres ne seront pas aussi courts... enfin j'espère... nan ils seront plus longs! Je vous ai fait peur hein!! Morte de rire!! :D  
Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez... même si il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se faire une opinion...  
Bisous!!  
_**La Tite Peste**_

**

* * *

**


	2. Just a girl, no?

**Chapitre 1: Just a girl...no?****Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo, I think... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **argh... encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... même si je n'hésiterai pas à accueillir The-Survivor-In-Chef, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou encore The-Nemesis-of-Harry-Potter chez moi... si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle... tant pis... :p

**P'tits trucs à savoir:** 1. Ce n'est pas le même genre guimauve-tout-mimi-tout-tendre que "Déclaration d'amour"... je l'avais dit, que c'était POINT MON GENRE... encore que... j'espère que c'est drôle quand même...  
2. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
3. J'ai tendance à ETRE EN RETARD... comme je sais que c'est horrible d'_ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_...je vais faire de mon mieux...

**Résumé: **_Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il?_

**Autre: _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

En sortant du cours de Potions, Harry James Potter, surnommé l'Elu ou le Survivant (et autres…), 17 ans, titulaire d'une Récompense spéciale pour services rendus à l'école, petit brun aux yeux étonnamment verts et d'un talent exceptionnel pour la défense contre les forces du Mal, grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante contre un blond-préfet-en-chef-de-Serpentard-qui-ne-sait-que-grogner et le-professeur-le-plus-incompétent-du-monde. Il continua à marmonner pendant le cours de Métamorphose, ce qui lui valut un devoir supplémentaire, durant l'Histoire de la Magie, ce qu'Hermione ne lui pardonna pas et aussi en mangeant, ce qui est difficile si on veut avaler correctement sa purée aux saucisses. Ron Bilius Weasley, titulaire d'une Récompense spéciale pour services rendus à l'école, le-meilleur-ami-de-celui-qui-a-survécut et Hermione Jean Granger, la-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-du-collège ainsi qu'accessoirement la-petite-amie-de-Ron-Weasley se regardèrent un long moment avant de se lancer :  
-Harry ?  
-saletédeserpentardjet'enfoutraismoidesyeuxdescarabées… oui ?  
-Tu… tu as l'habitude de te prendre des retenues par Rogue… je ne vois pas ce qui change aujourd'hui… bien sur c'est injuste, mais…  
-Ce qui change aujourd'hui, c'est qu'_il_ (Harry pointa sa fourchette remplie de purée vers la table des Serpentards où Draco se faisait coiffer les cheveux par Pansy Parkinson alias la-tête-de-Pékinois) est la cause de tout ça ! Il _aurait pu_ me prévenir ! Ou _ne pas_ appeler Rogue !  
-Euh… on parle bien de Malfoy, là, non ? Souffla Ron avant d'avaler une bouchée de soufflé au fromage.  
-Oui ! Je le hais !  
-C'est pas une nouvelle… rappelle-toi juste qu'il a fait capoter la tentative de meurtre sur Dumbledore !  
-C'était même pas intentionnel ! Je sais qu'au départ c'était lui qui devait le faire ! Seulement il est trop lâche !  
-Oui, on sait que tu crois que c'est un Mangemort, Harry, mais…  
-Je ne le CROIS pas, j'en suis SUR… nuance…  
-Mouais… bon, passons. Cette après-midi, nous avons tous les cours que nous aimons, alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'arrêter de grommeler ! D'accord ?  
-Oui maman…  
-Merci ! Bon, alors… Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Voyant que son petit ami ne répondait pas et gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle, Hermione, suivie d'Harry, tourna la tête dans cette direction. Aussitôt le cerveau de la jeune fille se déconnecta. Biiiip… aucun signal présent, aucun signal présent… Harry, qui était retourné à son assiette, releva le regard en s'apercevant que plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler la Grande Salle.  
-Quoi ? Y'a juste Dumbledore en conversation avec une fille, là-bas…

-...  
-Vous me répondez ou merde?

* * *

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, incluant celui pénétrant du directeur ainsi que le vert (bon sang qu'est-ce que cette fille avait les yeux verts !!) de l'étrangère. A ce moment des cris étouffés pointèrent le bout de leur nez et des chuchotements envahirent la salle.  
- Vous trouvez pas…  
-Ouais c'est vrai…  
-…frères et sœurs ?  
-…c'est pas possible, on…  
-Alors…  
-….Potter…  
-C'est étrange…  
-Tu crois que… ?  
-Harry ?  
-HARRY ?  
Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna un regard embué de larmes vers ses amis.  
-Ca ne va pas?  
-Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Le visage du Survivant se tordit et soudain, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.  
-V-vous… c'est… trop… ah !! Drôle… non…rêve… parvint-il à articuler.  
Ses amis se consultèrent du regard avant de prendre chacun un bras d'Harry pour le traîner hors de la Grande Salle. Au passage, Harry croisa le regard du Directeur qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Son fou rire reprit de plus belle.

* * *

**Vous savez que vous pouvez me donner votre avis!!**  
Petit sondage:  
1) D'après vous, qui est la mystérieuse jeune fille?  
2) Que pourrait-il se passer après ça?  
3) Que vient faire Dumby dans cette histoire?  
4) Est-ce que vous aimez...?

Voilà...à la prochaine!  
Bisous!  
**_La Tite Peste_**


	3. Just a girl, no? 2

**Just a girl... no?2**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo, I think... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: argh... encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... même si je n'hésiterai pas à accueillir The-Survivor-In-Chef, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou encore The-Nemesis-of-Harry-Potter chez moi... si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle... tant pis... :p**

**P'tits trucs à savoir: 1. Ce n'est pas le même genre guimauve-tout-mimi-tout-tendre que "Déclaration d'amour"... je l'avais dit, que c'était POINT MON GENRE... encore que... j'espère que c'est drôle quand même...**

**2. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...**

**3. J'ai tendance à ETRE EN RETARD... comme je sais que c'est horrible d'_ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_...je vais faire de mon mieux...**

**Résumé: _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il?_**

**Autre: _Bonne lecture!_**

**

* * *

**

Arrivés à la salle commune des Griffondor, le survivant s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche, Hermione s'assit dans le canapé et Ron commença à faire les cent pas, suivant des yeux la danse des flammes dans la cheminée.  
-Bah purée…  
-Tu peux le dire, je n'ai pas pu finir mon assiette à cause de vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?!  
-Bah purée…  
-Harry. Tu n'es pas aveugle, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne crois pas.  
-Bon… quelle était la couleur des cheveux de cette fille ?  
-Noire.  
-Bien, reprit Hermione, et quelle était celle de ses yeux ?  
-Verte.  
-Bah purée… continua Ron.  
-Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?  
-Euh…  
-Bah purée…  
-Ron, arrête ! Je reviens dans deux minutes.  
Bien entendu, Hermione revint pile deux minutes après en portant un miroir, qu'elle plaça juste en face d'Harry.  
- Décris-toi.  
-Cheveux noirs mal coiffés, lunettes, yeux verts, trop petit…  
-Ok. Tu sais, la fille qu'on a vue avec Dumbledore…  
-Oui… ?  
-Et ben c'était toi, mais en fille !! S'écria soudain Ron. Mon vieux, t'aurais eu encore plus de succès si t'avais laissé pousser tes cheveux…  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répliquèrent les deux autres. Devant le regard ombrageux de sa petite amie, le rouquin balbutia :  
-Mione… c'était d'un point de vue objectif… on ne peut pas dire que cette fille n'était pas canon et…  
-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais en cours, moi. Le coupa Hermione. Je te laisse à tes fantasmes, Ron. Harry… à tout à l'heure.  
Et elle partit.  
- Ron… tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire des bêtises des fois ? Soupira Harry en souriant.  
-Oh, mais si elle arrêtait de tout prendre au pied de la lettre, aussi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi bornée ?!

**

* * *

**

**Voilà...**

**Vous savez que vous pouvez me donner votre avis!!  
RE-Petit sondage:  
1) D'après vous, qui est la mystérieuse jeune fille?  
2) Que pourrait-il se passer après ça?  
3) Que vient faire Dumby dans cette histoire?  
4) Est-ce que vous aimez...?**

**...à la prochaine!  
Bisous!  
_La Tite Peste_**


	4. Cours de DCFM

**"Cours de Défense Contre les forces du Mal", ou "Lily"**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo, I think... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

Hello, hello 'nd hello!!

* * *

**Disclaimers:** argh... encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... même si je n'hésiterai pas à accueillir The-Survivor-In-Chef, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou encore The-Nemesis-of-Harry-Potter chez moi... si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle... tant pis... :p

**P'tits trucs à savoir:** 1. Ce n'est pas le même genre guimauve-tout-mimi-tout-tendre que "Déclaration d'amour"... je l'avais dit, que c'était POINT MON GENRE... encore que... j'espère que c'est drôle quand même...

2. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...

3. J'arrive à poster tous les soirs!! Mais je vais peut-être attendre... je veux AU MOINS 2 review!! (nan, nan, nan, c'est pas du chantage!!)

**Résumé: une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il?**

**Autre:** _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hermione ne leur parla pas pendant la première heure du double cours de DCFM en commun avec les Serpentards. Alors qu'ils se préparaient, en tout début de deuxième heure, à reprendre le sortilège de stupéfixion avec le professeur Lupin (Remus avait reprit sa place à Poudlard au début de l'année, au grand désappointement de Rogue mais pour la plus grande joie de tous ceux qui l'avaient connu), la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore suivi par la jeune fille mystérieuse. Harry la détailla rapidement: elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais une robe de sorcière élégante, noire avec des reflets verts qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux -magnifiques, il devait l'avouer. Elle avait apparemment attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval depuis qu'il l'avait vue et ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, où était probablement sa baguette. Le silence se fit. Même les Serpentards s'étaient tu.  
Dumbledore se racla la gorge.  
-Bonjour à tous… aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu une… invitée surprise. Elle suivra ce cours comme vous. Ce soir, cette demoiselle sera répartie dans une de nos merveilleuses maisons et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez avec tout le respect que vous devez aux élèves du monde entier.  
-Moi, je suis pas contre l'accueillir chaleureusement, je peux même lui prêter mon lit, souffla Dean à Seamus, qui détourna la tête en haussant les épaules.  
-Je vous laisse donc... Remus. Dumbledore eut un sourire chaleureux envers le professeur, envoya un regard malicieux à Harry et disparut. La jeune fille avança lentement vers Lupin.  
-Et bien mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous présenter…  
-Lily Black. 17 ans. Ancienne élève de Durmstrang, je suis ici à cause de mon père…qui a des… problèmes.  
-Black ?  
-Oui Black. Reprit Lily en adressant un regard hautain à Pansy, qui ravala le commentaire qu'elle allait faire.  
-Bon, et bien… nous étions en train d'étudier le sortilège de stupéfixion. Je te présente Harry Potter (le brun) et Draco Malfoy (le blond). Ce sont les meilleurs de la classe, suivis de très près par Hermione Granger. Ils vont t'aider.

Après quelques jérémiades de Malfoy et les soupirs de deux Griffondors que son attitude lassait, les trois jeunes gens se regroupèrent autour de Lily Black.  
-Black… tu as un lien de parenté avec Sirius Black…commença Harry  
-Ou Narcissa Black ? Termina Draco.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Répliqua la brune en leur lançant un regard assassin.  
-C'est que...  
-Bon, alors le sortilège c'est « Stupefix ». Tu fais ce mouvement avec la baguette… voilà comme ça. Les coupa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Harry, montres-lui s'il-te plaît.  
Avant que les trois autres aient le temps de réagir, Harry avait déjà stupéfixié Malfoy.  
-Enervatum, souffla Hermione. Le blond se redressa aussi vite que possible en restant gracieux, lançant un regard haineux à son vis-à-vis.  
-Tu me le paieras, Potter, cracha-t-il.  
-Oui mais là Malfoy, on a autre chose à faire…  
-Un jour, je te jure…  
-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Lily en leur jetant un regard méprisant.  
-Oui… Harry est un Griffondor et Malfoy un Serpentard, ce qui n'arrange rien…  
-Eh ! On ne t'a pas permis de parler de nous comme ça, Black ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, Granger…  
-_On_ ?  
-Non, JE.  
-J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu nous mettais _d'accord_, _ensemble_, dans la _même __phrase_. Typiquement _pas_ Malfoysien. Siffla Harry.  
-Oh toi le Balafré, tais-toi ! Tu sais rien du tout alors la ferme ! _Stup_…  
-_Protego !_Ton père m'a déjà fait le coup, Malfoy !  
- _Rictus_…  
-_Protego _! Tu es trop lent…  
-_Stupefix !_  
Le sortilège de Draco sembla rebondir sur Harry.  
-Sortilège imprononcé. Tu dois savoir faire ça, non ?  
-mh...  
-Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu as de sérieux problèmes avec cette technique…  
-Je ne prends pas les gens de dos, _moi _!  
-Ah bon ? Et c'était quoi en quatrième année alors ? Quand Maugrey t'a transformé en _fouine _?  
-Je ne te permets pas…  
-Oh ! Tu crois que tu peux me permettre des choses ?! Ouah, je ne savais pas que j'étais à tes ordres, Malfoy !  
-Bon, les garçons, c'est fini ? Ca fait au moins la quatorzième fois qu'on se stupéfixe, avec Lily… alors c'est ou vous travaillez, ou on va chercher Rem... le professeur Lupin et il vous collera une retenue.  
- Tu vas pas faire ça Mione ?  
-Mione ? Comme c'est rrroh mignon ! Ca fait très Griffondorien !  
-_Stupefix _!  
Malfoy bascula (toujours avec grâce, attention !!) au sol. Hermione et Harry se tournèrent, surpris, vers Lily qui souriait d'un air froid.  
-Quoi? J'ai une devise: _"Une Black fait toujours ce qu'elle veut comme elle veut quand elle veut!"_

* * *

**Voili voilou!  
**Merci pour la review de _chalou_ (si c'était pas ça j'suis désolée, mais je suis nouvelle et j'ai compris "chalou" comme étant un pseudo :D )! Ca m'a fait plaisir! Comme tu vois, il n'y a pas la réponse à ma question dans ce chapitre... niark niark niark! (rire sadique)... Mais moi je la sais!! (petit délire d'un court instant, excusez l'auteure...)  
La prochaine fois je mettrai les remerciements en haut (si il y a besoin, bien sur...)  
Et puis il y aura peut-être une interview de Luna (il y a AUCUN rapport avec le prochain et le prochain prochain chapitre, mais je l'adore trop et elle a assisté à toute l'histoire alors j'avais besoin de son opinion!!)

_Argh... il est 18h19..._  
Je vois pas pourquoi je dit ça... (moment de grande solitude)  
PS de mwa: je pense que les garçons hétéro sont méchants!! ( vous avez parfaitement le droit de pas être d'accord...)  
Bisous,  
**_La Tite Peste_**


	5. Répartition

**La Répartition**

Hello, ave, Guten tag (morgen, nacht?),C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodiranire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **argh... encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... même si je n'hésiterai pas à accueillir The-Survivor-In-Chef, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou encore The-Nemesis-of-Harry-Potter chez moi... si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle... tant pis... :p et puis les lieux aussi ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf Lily, Juli et compagnie...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:** _1._ J'ai déjà la suite mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
_2._ J'ai tendance à ETRE EN RETARD... comme je sais que c'est horrible d'_ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_...je vais faire de mon mieux...  
_3._ Je n'ai pas eu mes deux reviews tant espérées... c'est si nul que ça...? snif...

* * *

-Cette fille fait froid dans le dos ! Chuchota Ron à Harry en regardant Lily passer devant eux, tenant par la main une blonde qui était inconnue au bataclan, pour se faire répartir.  
-Je te signale que tu disais la même chose d'Hermione il n'y a pas très longtemps !  
-Vous ne vous taisez donc jamais ? Souffla la brune, qui essayait d'écouter ce que disait Dumbledore. Oh ! Elles sont sœurs ! La petite blonde s'appelle…  
-…Julie ? C'est pas un prénom français ça ?  
-Si je crois…  
Les trois jeunes gens se turent quand McGonagal posa le Choixpeau sur les cheveux noirs de jais de Lily toujours vêtue de la même robe. Harry passa une main pensive dans les siens. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient. Deux minutes après, Lily se dirigeai vers la table des Serpentards, un air réjoui sur le visage. Hermione pensa avec amusement que la jeune fille devait compter toutes les crasses qu'elle pourrait faire à Malfoy. En effet, Lily n'appréciait pas vraiment le blond… "Julie"était vêtue d'une robe noire toute simple avec des ourlets aux manches et aux pieds vert émeraude. Elle disparut sous le Choixpeau et ils attendirent dix bonnes minutes avant que celui-ci annonce d'une voix forte et assez ironique « GRYFFONDOR !! »  
La petite eut un sourire éclatant et se précipita vers sa nouvelle table. Deux minutes après, elle se trouvait entre Hermione et Dean qui lui demandait des renseignements sur sa sœur.  
-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu aies tes chances. Lui dit finalement "Julie". Chez nous, Lily a un petit copain. Et ils vont se marier, alors…  
Harry étouffa son rire dans sa serviette. La tête que faisait Dean en ce moment valait toutes les heures de colle du monde ! "Julie" tourna la tête vers lui et il se noya dans la paire d'yeux brillants aussi verts que ceux de sa sœur et des siens.  
-Tu es Harry n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh… oui.  
-Juli, J-U-L-I Black. Je suis en quatrième année, et je t'aime beaucoup. Mes parents sont fans de toi ! Elle rit, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. Enfin, mon père est fan de toi.  
-Et il s'appelle comment ? Juli lui jeta un regard absent à la Luna Lovegood.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. C'est top secret. Il est important, tu vois…  
-Ah.  
-Et ta mère ? Demanda Hermione. Juli lui sourit.  
-Ma mère… je crois que ma mère est morte.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oui.  
-Hm.  
-Et vous avez des cousins ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
-Bah… oui. Toi, Ginny et les autres, vous êtes nos cousins. Il y a Malfoy aussi, les enfants de Tonks seront nos cousins…  
-Ca veut dire que Sirius était ton… oncle ?  
-Hum… on peut dire ça comme ça.  
-Comment ça, on peut dire ça comme ça ? C'était ton oncle, oui ou non ?!  
-Harry calmes-toi… Murmura Hermione.  
-Oui, c'était notre oncle. Tu es content ? Les yeux de Juli s'emplirent de larmes contenues à grand-peine.  
-Je suis désolé. Grommela Harry en détournant le regard.  
-Je suis trop émotive. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton presque sec. Puis elle regarda la table et s'écria : une tarte au citron meringuée ! J'adore ça !

* * *

Du côté Serpentard, Lily s'était assise à côté de Blaise Zabini, donc en face de Malfoy que Pansy collait toujours.  
-Dis donc, tu ne le lâches jamais ? Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Nan. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répliqua Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. T'es intéressée ?  
-Euh non, j'crois pas, dit Lily en regardant avec dégoût Draco, qui le prit pour lui.  
-Comment ça ? Siffla-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas mignon, mais…  
Tout le monde crut qu'elle lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. Blaise comprit plus vite que les autres :  
-Tu es fiancée ?  
-Oui. On va se marier en juillet si… si tout va bien. Le regard de Lily se fit lointain. Il s'appelle Raphaël et il est en septième année comme nous. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits…  
-Tu crois que ça nous intéresse ? Demanda hargneusement la-tête-de-Pékinois.  
-Oui, ça nous intéresse ! Coupèrent les deux jeunes hommes en lui lançant un regard assassin. Lily eut un sourire.  
-J'avais fini de toutes façons.  
-Vous habitiez où ?  
-En France.  
-Mais… dans ce cas-là, vous n'auriez pas dû vous retrouver à Beauxbatons ?  
-Notre père ne voulait pas. Il voulait absolument qu'on aille à Durmstrang…  
-Ah d'accord.  
-Moi, j'aurais bien voulu aller à Durmstrang, annonça Draco.  
-Tu aurais loupé plein de chose, non ?  
Le regard acier du plus jeune des Malfoy suivit le regard troublement vert de la nouvelle Serpentarde pour tomber sur Potter qui parlait avec Juli. Le Serpentard détourna vivement la tête pour détailler Lily. Qu'est-ce que cette fille savait au juste ?  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Annonça-t-il. Draco n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce que les gens avaient dans la tête. Elle était la troisième personne qu'il connaissait à être impénétrable. Elle, Severus et Potter. C'était rageant !

- Le dix-sept Juillet.  
Draco grinça des dents. Pourquoi naissaient-ils tous en été ?  
-Et la date de ton mariage, c'est aussi le dix-sept Juillet ?  
-Oui…  
-C'est romantique. Déclara Blaise. Pansy renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Depuis quand un Serpentard est sensé être romantique ? Remarqua Draco.  
- Raphaël voulait juste lui faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Blaise. Je trouve que c'est digne d'un Serpentard.  
-Moi aussi. Souffla Lily. Et Draco, si ça vous plaît pas je m'en fiche.  
-On dit je m'en fous.  
-Quand on est bien élevée, tête de Pékinois, on dit je m'en fiche.  
-Oh, voilà qu'elle nous la joue bien élevée ?! C'est sur qu'à Durmstrang, on vous apprend les bonnes manières…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Durmstrang ?  
-C'est une école de magie noire !  
-C'est une école où l'on apprend des choses.  
-Vous aviez un Mangemort pour directeur !!  
-Et tu vas me dire que toi, Pansy Parkinson, tu n'aurais pas adoré être sous les ordres d'un Mangemort ? Même sous un Mangemort tout court ? Siffla Lily en toisant Pansy de son regard devenu aussi glacé que les neiges éternelles.  
-Comment oses-tu… ? S'étouffa la-tête-de-Pékinois en coulant un regard vers Draco qui regardait ses ongles.  
-Oh oui, les Mangemorts sont tellement sexy avec leur Marque tatouée et leur capuche…Continua la brune en imitant la voix de Pansy, tu crois que le bon vieux Voldy leur fait des trucs quand ils sont tous seuls?  
-V…Voldy ?  
Draco leva les yeux vers Lily.  
-Oui, tu sais le grand méchant, le chef des Mangemorts, le Lord Noir, Voldy quoi ! Non ? Tu préfères Voldemort ?  
Un bruit de verre brisé retentit tout près. Blaise avait serré sa mini boule de verre qui le suivait partout un peu trop fort. Pansy hurla au nom de Voldemort et Draco tressaillit.  
-Vous savez quoi ? La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même… c'est un grand homme qui m'a dit ça, il y a longtemps… A ces mots, Lily se leva de la table et se prépara à sortir de la Grande Salle accompagnée de Blaise. En passant devant la table des Griffondors, elle adressa un signe de la main à sa petite sœur qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Elle avait pleuré, Lily le remarqua tout de suite (ça faisait quand même quatorze ans qu'elle vivait avec Juli !) et elle se promit de lui demander pourquoi dès qu'elles seraient couchées.

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit chapitre de la Répartition... alors, verdict?  
Notes: si vous avez remarqué "la faute sur Griffondor", c'est normal, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire Gryffondor...  
aussi, Drago Malefoy devient Draco Malfoy comme dans la version originale parce que je trouve que ça fait plus classe... (:D)

**IMPORTANT:  
Si vous n'avez pas encore compris, l'histoire se passe en septembre, celui après la sixième année. Draco n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, Rogue non plus et Voldy était pas très content... s'ensuit quelques désagréments pour nos désagréables mais tellement choupinous Serpentards... mais au final, Rogue est toujours Maître des Potions et espion, Lupin a été nommé Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Tonks n'est pas amoureuse de lui, Slughorn est vice-directeur au même titre que McGonagall même si il ne fait qu'assister aux cours de Rogue (et de lui faire des remarques aussi, et puis d'organiser des soirées comme d'habitude, vu que Voldy veut sa mort...) , Ginny et Harry ont rompu d'un commun accord car ils se sont rendu compte que leur relation ne les mènerait nul part... quoi d'autre? Ron a fait sa demande à Mione au mariage de Fleur et Bill qui n'a pas été interrompu par la rafle des Mangemorts, Voldy se "tient tranquille" en tuant trop de personnes mais beaucoup moins qu'il ne pourrait le faire, Lucius est en prison sous bonne garde (mais pas celle des Détraqueurs, bien sur!), Narcissa et Bellatrix sont toujours soeurs, la blonde a toujours confiance en Rogue mais pas la brune... Peter Pettigrow est mort de frayeur devant Voldy qui était bien content...**

Si vous avez des questions sur ce qui s'est passé, demandez, je répondrais dans les prochains chapitres.  
Bisous,  
Enjoy!  
**_LaTite Peste_**


	6. Pansy vs Harry

**Hello, hi, Guten nacht (il est 22:15...) et voilà.  
**/Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodiranire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo, I think... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!/

**Disclaimers:** Non, je ne suis pas blonde, pas anglaise et je ne suis pas l'auteure des célèbrissimes "Harry Potter". Je ne touche pas d'argent sur les histoires que j'écrit et la récompense pour mes efforts immenses pour sortir ce que j'ai dans la tête sur mon ordi est vos reviews qui me font très plaisir (même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup :p) Les personnages que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre Lily et Juli si!

**P'tits trucs à savoir: **2. J'ai déjà la suite mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
3. J'ai tendance à ETRE EN RETARD... comme je sais que c'est horrible d'_ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_, _ATTENDRE_...je vais faire de mon mieux...

* * *

-On va dormir ? Demanda Hermione en voyant Juli dodeliner de la tête.  
-Ouais, allons-y, décida Harry qui lui aussi avait vu l'état de Juli. Ron se leva, le regard absent, prit la main d'Hermione pendant que Juli prenait celle d'Harry. Celui-ci eut d'abord un sursaut mais, voyant que ce n'était qu'un geste d'amitié, se détendit. Ils ne virent pas Parkinson se faufiler derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où Blaise et Lily les attendaient.  
-Black ! Cria une voix derrière eux. D'instinct, Blaise, Hermione et Harry sortirent leur baguette. Pansy, accompagnée de Crabbe et Goyle, les menaçait de la sienne.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon p'tit pékinois? Demanda Lily d'une voix lasse en sortant lentement sa baguette.  
-Ne te moque plus des Mangemorts !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que bientôt, tout sera sous le pouvoir de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom !

-Tu crois ?  
Draco sortit de la Grande Salle. Sa curiosité piquée au vif par les cris qu'il entendait dans le Hall, il atterrit soudain juste en face de Potter. Potter qui avait la baguette brandie, un air concentré et accessoirement la sœur de Lily derrière lui. Comme pour la protéger. Protéger quelqu'un. Quelle perte de temps ! Il écouta avec plus d'attention ce que disait la furie de Pansy Parkinson à Lily.  
-Je suis sure que tes parents sont des Moldus !  
-Erreur. Si je suis une Black, logiquement au moins un de mes parents est un sang pur… tu devrais réviser ton Histoire, mon p'tit pékinois…  
-Black ? Il ne reste presque aucun Black en Angleterre ! Cette famille n'est plus aussi pure qu'elle l'était !  
Draco sentit son sang bouillir. Elle osait insulter sa famille ! Et les Parkinson alors ? Eux non plus n'étaient pas totalement purs !  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, le sang ? Et regardes qui tu viens d'insulter. Il est derrière toi et vu sa tête il n'est pas très content.  
Pansy tourna la tête vers Draco qui avait le visage fermé.  
-Oh… Draco. Je-je ne parlai pas de toi, je parlai d'elles et de Nymphadora Tonks, d'Arthur Weasley… de Sirius Black…  
-Sirius était un sang pur ! Hurla alors Harry. Pansy se retrouva projetée en arrière.  
-Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se relevant, c'était un ignoble traître qui a trahi sa famille ! Comme les Weasley !  
Elle se retrouva soudain plaquée au mur par une force colossale.  
-Les Weasley sont les gens les plus nobles et gentils que je connaisse ! Tu n'es même pas digne de cirer leurs chaussures ! Alors la ferme!  
-Potter, intervint alors Draco, tu devrais te calmer. L'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs… j'enlève dix points à Griffondor.  
Pansy retomba par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Le préfet en chef de Serpentard n'eut aucun regard pour elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Siffla Harry.  
-Je fais mon travail.  
-Etre con ?  
-Non. Enlever des points aux débiles qui pensent être au-dessus des lois !  
-Je… je ne pense pas être au-dessus des lois.  
-Tu t'es reconnu ? Allez-vous coucher, maintenant.  
-Je…  
Draco avait déjà tourné les talons, emportant pékinois et armoires à glace avec lui.

* * *

Harry se tourna pour se retrouver face à Lily. Il lui sembla qu'elle l'observait. Soudain la fatigue le submergea et il s'assit brutalement par terre.  
-Harry ? Ca va ? Lui demanda Hermione.  
-Je suis… fatigué.  
-C'est normal. Tu as usé de magie sans baguette. C'est… impressionnant. Souffla Blaise. Harry leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Je suppose que tu vas le dire à ton père qui le dira à Voldemort.  
-Je ne suis le serviteur de personne, Potter. Mais j'ai trouvé pour quelle cause je voulais me battre. Et ce n'est pas celle de mon père. Sur ces mots, je vous dis bonne nuit, dormez bien et à demain ! Tu viens Lily ? Ce serait plus prudent que tu restes avec moi.  
Juli embrassa sa sœur et lui dit que tout irait bien. Elle regarda Ron faire un câlin à sa petite amie et lui dit qu'ils pouvaient partir. Elle allait s'occuper d'Harry. La jeune fille prit la main du Survivant qui se sentit soudain moins fatigué et entreprit de gravir les escaliers.  
-Juli ? Si tu n'es jamais venue ici… comment tu connais le chemin ?  
-Je… on a appris par cœur le plan de Poudlard, à Durmstrang.  
-Hum… pourquoi ?  
-Culture générale. Où je vais dormir ?  
-Pour ce soir tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. Demain Mione te montrera ta chambre. Ce soir je pense qu'elle sera trop occupée à… avec Ron.  
-Et toi ?  
-Moi je fais rien avec Ron…  
-non, je voulais dire : Et toi ?  
-Si j'ai une petite amie ? Tu es un peu trop jeune pour moi…  
Harry éclata de rire en voyant le regard dégoûté que lui jeta Juli.  
-Non…je n'ai pas de petite amie madame. Personne ne va faire de crise de jalousie demain matin!

* * *

Woili, voilou!  
Alors? Bien/nul/a ch/bof/hyper génial(!!xD)?  
L'interview de Luna viendra... plus tard... pour l'instant il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport donc... j'préfère la mettre après...

* * *

**REPONSE AUX QUESTIONS (enfin à celle que j'ai reçue avant de poster ce chapitre):  
**Juli s'appelle Juli parce que son père est un purée d'exentrique qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute personne... naaaan, sérieux, ma soeur s'appelle Julie et elle a toujours préféré l'écrire sans e ou avec un y. Alors moi, comme j'aime bien ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire et comme j'adore cette façon d'écrire "Julie" j'ai décidé de l'écrire comme ça...

_DM: Quoi? Alors c'est juste à cause d'un caprice?!  
HP: Calme-toi mon amouuuur... elle a ses raisons... et ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe!  
DM: Bon, ben j'espère que au moins Julie a eu la réponse à sa question...  
HP: wé, en fait c'est juste parce que Julie "est trop ordinaire pour une sorcière", même si c'est un très jouli prénom...et que son père est comme Luna... d'ailleurs je me demande quels seront les prénoms des enfants de Luna...  
DM: Lovegood? Ah non le Balafré, parle pas d'elle! Allez, viens, on était en train d'exercer une activité intéressante tous les deux et il a fallu que cette Peste nous dérange...  
HP: Ok... bon ben salut, laTitePeste...  
Mwa: Au revoir les garçons! amusez vous bien!_

* * *

Bisous,  
Enjoy!  
**LaTitePeste  
(Demain Brevet pour de vrai!! :s )**


	7. Rêves

**Rêves.**  
**Hello, Hi, Saluut!  
**Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo, I think... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**_Disclaimers:_ **argh... encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... même si je n'hésiterai pas à accueillir The-Survivor-In-Chef, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou encore The-Nemesis-of-Harry-Potter chez moi... si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle... tant pis... :p  
Lily, Juli et tous les autres m'appartiennent, par contre...

**_P'tits trucs à savoir:_** 1. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2. J'ai tendance à ETRE EN RETARD... comme je sais que c'est horrible d'ATTENDRE, ATTENDRE, ATTENDRE...je vais faire de mon mieux...

_**Résumé: **Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il?_

**_Autre: Bonne lecture!_**

_

* * *

_

_""**Du sang. Des larmes. Papa… Papa…Où es tu ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Quels mots ? Que dois-je dire ? Papa… c'est ta chanson, papa… Il n'y arrivera pas… à te tuer, hein papa… il t'aime trop pour ça… papa… Papa… Juli est morte de peur… je le vois…Pourquoi… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez nous ? Raphaël… je t'aime… papa…Un éclair de lumière verte… Des cris… Un portoloin… mais est-ce vraiment un portoloin ? Papa… réponds moi…** ""_

-Papa ! Cria Lily en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, seule. Une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne… Soudain tout lui revint. L'adieu, l'arrivée, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Potter… Blaise. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi elle avait dû partir ? Pourquoi son père leur avait fait ça ? La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, ni tous ceux qui avaient fait sa vie… Elle serait condamnée à vivre avec ces Anglais-là… Puis elle se demanda ce que ressentait Juli. Sa petite sœur. Au moins elles étaient ensembles… c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

* * *

_"" **-Il faut libérer Malfoy d'Azkaban…  
-Mais, Maître…  
-Pas de mais ! Je punis toujours moi-même ceux qui m'ont trahi. Siffla Harry. Et je **_**veux **_**Malfoy. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu…Dans trois mois je n'aurai plus besoin de lui. Draco veillera à ce que tout soit fait dans les règles… je sais qu'il le fera.  
Harry sourit cruellement. Oui, le petit Malfoy ferait ça pour lui. C'était tout vu. Il se tourna lentement vers la glace au-dessus de la cheminée, passa sa main diaphane sur ses fines lèvres roses et observa ses pupilles rouges…** ""_

-Non!  
-Hum… qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Juli se releva, les yeux tout ensommeillés.  
- Ca ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Hermione, émergeant avec difficulté des bras de Ron, qui regardait son ami, inquiet. Oh, bonjour Juli. Je suis désolée pour hier soir…  
-Pas grave.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandèrent Neville et Seamus d'une même voix. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry, qui rougit.  
-Euh… rien. J'ai juste fait… un mauvais rêve. Rendormez-vous. Ce n'est rien, je vous dis…  
Quand tout le monde fut rendormi, Juli chuchota :  
-Que faisait Voldemort, dans ton rêve ?  
Harry la regarda, surpris.  
-Ne me demande rien et je ne serai pas obligée de te mentir…  
-Tu ressembles à un curieux mélange de Luna Lovegood et des jumeaux Weasley… c'est bizarre. Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?  
-Il parlait… à Nott je crois. Il disait qu'il…fallait libérer Lucius Malfoy, qu'il s'occupait toujours de ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Mais Lucius Malfoy ne l'a pas trahi, il l'a juste déçu… Il a aussi dit que Malfoy, le nôtre, s'occuperait que quelque chose soit fait dans les règles. Demain, il faut absolument que je parle à Dumbledore.  
-Ok. Mais dors, maintenant. Bonne fin de nuit…

* * *

**

* * *

__****/L**_ily ?_  
_**O**__ui Juli… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
__**T**__u ne dormais pas ?  
__**J**__'ai fait un cauchemar…  
__**A**__h. Harry a fait le fameux rêve…  
__**C**__elui où Voldy…  
__**O**__ui.  
__**I**__l faut faire passer le message.  
__**C**__omment ? On n'a pas le savoir de Papa. Comment faire passer un message chez nous ?  
__**D**__emandons à Dumby. Au pire on ira chercher Severus.  
__**I**__ls connaissent déjà les portoloin modifiés ?  
__**M**__mmmmh. Je me demande si ce n'est pas papa qui l'a inventé pour nous… On se débrouillera. Dors, maintenant. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.  
__**J**__e t'aime. Ne pense pas trop à là-bas, Lily.  
__**D**__es fois je me demande qui est l'aînée ! Moi aussi je t'aime.**/**_

* * *

C'est fini. Vouala.  
Alooors? C'est koua le verdiiict?  
_Au fait, l'épreuve de français était trooop fastoche et pis l'Histoire aussi... le sujet c'était sur "l'Allemagne nazie"... j'ai sauté dessus... :D_

**Message pour Julie:** pas de problème pour te dire comment faire, faut juste que tu me laisses ton adresse...! :D Et merci pour tes encouragements!! C'est très sympa!!  
**A la prochaine!  
Bisous!  
Enjoy!!  
_LaTitePeste_**


	8. 1ère colère d'Harry

**"Première colère de Harry, The Survivor"  
Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...  
**P'tits trucs à savoir: **  
**1.** J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
**2.** C'est la première "vraie" intercation (c'est ça le mot?) entre Môssieur Malfoy et Môssieur Potter... qui disjoncte légèrement...

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il?_

**Autre:** _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Lily ! Attends-nous !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Blaise qui traînait un Draco pas tout à fait réveillé.  
-Mmmmh… pourquoi tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ?  
-Ca vient de mon père, répondit Lily d'une voix moqueuse.  
- Oh ce n'est pas le moment ! Je ne suis pas du matin !  
-On avait vu ça ! S'écrièrent les deux autres d'une même voix. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Même Malfoy eut un sourire, qui s'estompât bien vite en voyant qui venait à leur rencontre.  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Grogna-t-il. Non seulement je dois supporter deux abrutis qui me font lever à huit heures du mat' mais en plus je dois me taper Potter !  
-Bonjour ! Lança Juli à la cantonade. Deux regards assassins se posèrent sur elle. Elle sourit, lança un clin d'œil à sa sœur et elles dirent en même temps :  
-Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir voir ma sœur, non ?  
-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il serait là ! S'écrièrent Harry et Draco d'une même voix, se montrant respectivement du doigt. Et ne parle pas en même temps que moi !  
-Tu n'es… reprit Harry.  
-…qu'un abruti ! Coupa Draco. Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs. J'enlève dix points à Griffondor !  
-Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.  
-Parce qu'il est…  
-Dis Malfoy, comment va Voldemort ces temps-ci ? Demanda soudain Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Je disais : comment va Voldemort ces temps-ci ?  
Les deux jeunes gens sortirent leur baguette au même instant.  
-_Rictus_…  
-_Levicorpus_ !  
Draco se retrouva soudain dans les airs, accroché par un pied à une main invisible.  
-Bon Malfoy, c'est bon tu t'es calmé ?  
-Et toi Potter, cracha le blond avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait.  
-Je te pose une simple question et toi tu m'attaques !  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de poser cette question ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ! Ce n'est pas une saleté de survivant à la noix qui va me faire répondre à une question comme ça !  
-Ah… il me semblait que tu n'étais pas en position de force, là…  
-Je…  
-Comment va Voldemort ces temps-ci ?  
-Je ne sais pas ! Repose moi Potter !  
-Que de mensonges !  
-Harry, reposes-le !  
-Non !  
-HARRY, REPOSES-LE ! Hurla Juli. Avec un grommellement, Harry souffla le contre sort. Draco tomba brutalement par terre. Il se releva et darda le Survivant d'un regard froid qui glaça Harry sans qu'il sache pourquoi.  
-Ce que tu viens de faire-là, Potter…  
-Je sais. Je le paierai, et bla, et bla…  
-Non. C'était plus la façon de faire d'un Mangemort que d'un garçon sensé se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme tourna les talons et disparut au premier tournant du couloir. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

La journée se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Le survivant ne revit pas Malfoy, même en cours de Potions, et ses amis semblaient éviter de lui parler. Harry ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça à sa Némésis. Une sorte de haine effroyable l'avait envahi et il avait crié le sort et dit ces paroles sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Petit mot à Julie:  
**Oui, bien sur que tu peux changer ton pseudo en Juli, ma soeur t'en voudras pas!! En plus, comme j'ai (ou tu, on ne sait jamais, dixit le Petit Prince) un tit problème d'affichage, je donne direct mon adresse "mailique" et pis voilà, parce que sinon on va pas s'en sortir... , c'est lilyp (live.fr). Je la mets comme ça parce que ff ne voulait pas l'afficher.

* * *

  
_Bisous à tous!!  
Bonne vacances aux chanceux!  
A la prochaine!  
Et... **enjoy!!**_

* * *

**_LaTitePeste_**


	9. Et Draco?

**Chapitre 9: Et Draco?**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir: **  
**1.** J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
**2.** Nous suivons Draychou après la dispute avec The survivor.

* * *

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il?

* * *

_

**Autre:** _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Draco s'était enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait bien essayé de ravaler ses larmes, les transformant en colère, mais elles avaient finalement gagné le combat. Saleté de Potter à la con ! Il essuya les gouttes d'océan d'un geste rageur. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Il n'avait rien à prouver, tout le monde savait qu'il gagnerait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à tous les amis qu'il avait amassé durant toutes ces années où Draco avait pensé comme son père. Le garçon enleva sa robe de sorcier pour se détailler dans le miroir. Ce jour-là, il portait un sweet bleu clair et un jeans. Il enleva le sweet pour se retrouver torse nu. A son bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres se démarquait de sa peau pâle. La Marque des Ténèbres. Draco se rappela l'année d'avant. Quand il devait tuer Dumbledore. Là-haut, dans la tour d'astronomie, le vieil homme lui avait dit des choses… directement dans son esprit. Draco savait que Potter se trouvait là, c'était obligé, et il avait pensé, dans un instant sadique, que le survivant verrait enfin de quoi il était capable. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Quand les autres étaient arrivés, Dumbledore avait sourit. Il les avait tous neutralisé. Avec la magie sans baguette. Rogue était arrivé, avait assommé le directeur et avait emporté son filleul chez Voldy. Qui lui avait chèrement fait payé son instant de faiblesse. Rogue avait été malade un bon moment. A cause du serment qu'il avait fait. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Rien de plus.  
« _Comment va Voldemort ces temps-ci ?_ » Potter l'avait surpris. Il avait lu dans ses yeux une haine telle qu'elle lui avait fait mal. A lui, Malfoy, le garçon le plus imperturbable du monde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux fixés avec du gel. Encore une saleté d'habitude Malfoysienne qu'il détestait. Il se trouvait bien plus beau les cheveux libres. Mais son père lui répétait depuis tout petit qu'il fallait mettre du gel, alors…

Retournons à Potter. Potter et son air naïf qui faisait halluciner Draco. Potter et son sourire triomphant quand il attrapait le Vif d'Or juste devant lui. Potter et son regard concentré hier soir, quand il avait placé Juli derrière lui. Potter et son odeur de vent frais et de rires. Potter et ses habitudes agaçantes mais tellement attendrissantes. Attendrissantes? Quoi ? Draco repassa le film de ses pensées dans sa tête. Retour en arrière. Il avait vraiment pensé ça ?  
-Je deviens fou, déclara-t-il dans le vide.  
-C'est sur que si tu parles tout seul, c'est déjà compromettant.  
Le jeune homme sursauta cachant son bras gauche dans un réflexe de condamné. Mimi Geignarde le dévorait des yeux. Draco se rendit compte de la tenue dans lequel il était.  
-Tu te rinces bien l'œil ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.  
-L'année dernière tu étais plus gentil.  
-Désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton bras, tu sais.  
-Hmmm.  
-Oh, ça va ! Je ne vais pas te balancer ! Toutes façons je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais te balancer alors…  
-Hum. Tu permets que je me rhabille ?  
-Oui, vas-y. Mais j'ai déjà vu des garçons moins habillés que toi… Mimi partit dans un éclat de rire qui piqua la curiosité de Draco.  
-Ah ouais ? Qui ?  
-Cédric Diggory… Harry Potter…  
-Ha…Harry Potter ? Moins habillé que moi ? T'as rêvé, il est tellement prude qu'il se déshabille quand les autres sont pas là dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch… Siffla Draco d'une voix acerbe, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à grands coups.  
- Penses ce que tu veux. Mais Ginny Weasley ne serait pas d'accord avec toi… Lavande Brown non plus, Seamus, Hermione Granger, et…  
-C'est bon j'ai compris. Lavande Brown l'a déjà vu déshabillé ?  
-Nan, elle, elle fantasme. Mais elle a raison parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil, gloussa Mimi Geignarde. Draco rougit.  
-Il… il faut que je parte, Mimi. C'est urgent. Salut !  
Le garçon partit en courant des toilettes des filles, tentant de chasser les images qui avaient envahi son esprit.  
« Espèce de pervers ! Siffla une voix dans sa tête.  
-Elle a dit que ça valait le coup d'œil, j'ai bien le droit d'imaginer, non ? Répliqua-t-il tout haut, bénissant quand même les robes de sorciers amples qui cachaient tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de cacher.

* * *

-Draco ! Appela une voix, Eh, Malfoy, je te parle !  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?  
-Ca va ?  
-Bah… bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-on ne t'as pas vu de toute la journée… tu viens manger avec nous ?  
-D'accord…

* * *

Voili, voilou!  
Bien? Pas bien? cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche...

**Message pour July:** Oui c'est bien ça mon adresse, donc tu peux m'envoyer un message et pis je te répondrais, merci d'avance!  
Ah et aussi je voulais demander entre ces deux prénoms tu préfères lequel : Rose ou Lucy?  
Merci encoooore pour la réponse que tu donneras, ça m'aideras énormément (enfin si t'en donnes une bien sur... :D) Et puis c'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas compris direct je fais des phrases alambiquées, donc dures à comprendre!! xD  
Bisous,  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_LaTitePeste_**


	10. A table!

**chapitre 10: A table! ou Comment on peut comprendre quelque chose à cause d'un nom.**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir: **  
**1.** J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
**2.** Le titre est suffisamment explicite, non?  
**3.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (ou autres, mais ça...), de toutes façon les personnes qui parlent "télépathiquement" s'apellent par leur prénom, donc...

* * *

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Harry releva la tête en entendant la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il écrasait ses petits pois sans s'en rendre compte. Encore une chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas ! Le remord… Il lâcha sa fourchette en croisant le regard de Malfoy, qui rougit et détourna la tête. Rougit ? Détourna la tête ? On parlait bien de Malfoy là, non ? Oh, Lily lui faisait signe. A regret, il abandonna son assiette devenue immangeable et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. S'assit à côté de Lily. Ecouta à peine ce qu'elle lui disait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Demanda une voix traînante.  
-Je parle à des amis. Répliqua l'intéressé.  
- Dis plutôt que je parle et que tu n'écoutes pas, dit Lily en riant. Blaise sourit, Pansy grimaça et Draco conserva un air imperturbable.  
-Oh, je doute que Potter puisse tenir une conversation civilisée avec plus de deux mots…  
-Moi, je doute que Malfoy puisse fermer sa gueule de temps en temps au lieu de dire des conneries…  
-Vous voyez ? Il est juste capable d'insulter les autres…  
-Je…  
-Stop, les coupa Blaise. C'est pas le moment, là.  
-Et puis ça paraîtrait plus vrai si vous arrêtiez de vous dévorer des yeux… annonça Lily en souriant. Les jeunes hommes sursautèrent et détournèrent le regard.  
-Je ne le dévore pas des yeux ! S'écria Harry.  
-Moi non plus ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, siffla Draco. Blaise et Lily échangèrent un regard et piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette pour étouffer leur fou rire.  
-Oh, les débiles, vous répondez ? Pourquoi Draco dévorerai le Balafré des yeux ? Demanda Pansy.  
-C'est trop compliqué pour toi, mon p'tit pékinois…  
-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !  
-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne suis pas un pékinois !  
-Pourtant tu y ressembles beaucoup…  
Harry éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards rageurs de plusieurs Serpentards qui ne pensaient qu'à lui faire avaler des mandragores par la racine, ainsi qu'un autre genre de regard assez… compromettants.  
-qu'est-ce que t'as à rire, le Balafré ?  
-Je ne ris pas. Répliqua Harry en conservant le sourire.  
-Très drôle. Tu vas le payer, toi aussi… n'est-ce pas Draco ?  
-Il ne va rien payer du tout… n'est-ce pas Draco ? Dit aussitôt Lily d'une voix niaise.  
-Hum… oui…  
-Quoi oui ?  
Draco sortit de ses pensées et replongea dans le regard de Lily, si identique à celui d'Harry.  
-Lily Potter. Narcissa Black…  
Lily sursauta. Blaise détailla son ami très attentivement. Pansy renifla d'un air dédaigneux et Harry continua à regarder sa Némésis, ne comprenant rien.  
-En fait, tu aurais pu t'appeler… Narcissa Evans, non ? Ou Potter ?  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Draco. Déclara Lily, redevenue imperturbable.  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Lily Black…  
-Et tes parents ?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler !  
-Bien sûr… c'est logique…  
-Bon, continues à divaguer tout seul, moi, je m'en vais ! Tu viens Blaise ou… ?  
-Bien sûr !

* * *

Bientôt Harry se retrouva seul, perdu dans ses pensées, en face de Draco et de Pansy.  
- Bon Potter tu vas pas rejoindre le trio infernal ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu sais que dire « quoi » ?  
-Ca te dérange ?  
-Ah non tu sais être désagréable aussi…  
-C'est moi qui suis désagréable ? Bon j'y vais. Je voulais te dire… hum… désolé pour ce matin.  
Et Harry planta là un jeune homme plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laissait paraître et une tête de pékinois de plus en plus jalouse.

* * *

Voilà, à partir d'ici tout va s'enchaîner très vite... mais d'abord un questionnaire compliqué:  
1) A votre avis, qui sont les parents de Lily -donc de Juli?  
2) Pourquoi n'entend-t-on plus parler de Voldemort?  
3) Quels couples vont se développer dans cette histoire?  
4) Quelle est l'histoire de Blaise??  
5) Avez-vous aimé?

* * *

****

_6) REGARDEZ EN HAUT, IL Y A DES EXPLICATIONS..._

**/Message à July:** C'est cool que t'aimes Narnia, moi j'adore!! D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt aller voir Narnia The Film 2 (j'ai hâte, j'éspère qu'il sera aussi bien et aussi fidèle au livre que le premier!!) Et je vais t'envoyer un message, n'aies crainte... :D **/**

A la revoyure,  
Bisous,  
_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_LaTitePeste_**

* * *


	11. Révélations 1

**Chapitre 11: Révélations... (première partie)**

_**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**_C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

_**Disclaimers:**_ Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre vénérée J.K Rowling n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

_**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
**_1. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2. Le titre est suffisamment explicite, non?  
3. Les passages entourés de **/.../** sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (pour l'instant...)...

_**Résumé:** Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

_**Autre:**_ **M**ais il y a trois voyantes dans la place! Merci à Camille, July et Charlène pour vos reviews... vous avez chacune un peu raison!! Aujourd'hui, la vérité (enfin presque la vérité...) éclate enfin! Après dix chapitres... qui a dit "ouf"?? C'est pas fini!!

* * *

_**/D**raco est en train de comprendre…  
**P**ourquoi tu l'appelles Draco ?  
**C**omment voudrais-tu que je l'appelle ?  
**T**u le sais bien…  
**E**t Harry, alors ?  
**Q**uoi, Harry ?_

_**P**__ourquoi tu l'appelles Harry ?  
__**T**__u m'as eu… comment tu sais qu'il est en train de comprendre ?  
__**I**__l a compris mon nom.  
__**O**__h…  
__**O**__ui, c'est pas ce qui était prévu.  
__**J**__e peux le dire à… Harry ?  
__**N**__on ! On ne sait pas ce que lui, il sait. Il faut que je cuisine Draco.  
__**C**__a me fait bizarre de t'entendre parler d'eux comme ça.  
__**C**__e n'est pas _eux_, Juli.  
__**J**__e sais, grande sœur…**/**_

-Juli ?  
-Hum… oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Tu rêvais…  
-Désolée…  
-Tu as quoi comme cours demain ? Demanda Hermione, le nez plongé dans « Les Grandes Familles de sang Purs, Vol.2 »  
-Divination, commença Juli avec une grimace, double cours de Potions, Soins aux créatures magiques, métamorphose.  
-Mais c'est quand ton anniversaire au fait ? La jeune fille regarda la préfète qui leva sur elle des yeux qui semblaient savoir plus de choses qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Juli déglutit en se souvenant. Ces cris…  
-Trente et un octobre.  
-C'est bientôt alors!  
-Oui…  
-Tu n'es pas contente ?  
-Quatorze, c'est un peu le nombre maudit chez moi…  
-Hum. Juli ? Je pourrais te parler, plus tard ?

_**/E**__st-ce que je peux le dire à Hermione ?  
__**E**__lle a compris, de toutes façons. Oui, tu peux. Elle le saura, et il vaut mieux que ce soit par toi que par des gens qui…auraient mal compris.**/**_

-Oui, bien sûr.

* * *

-Alors, Lily ? Tu vas me dire la vérité ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ?  
-tu n'es pas de Durmstrang. Tu ressembles trop à Potter… et ton nom est constitué de celui de ma famille plus celui de la mère de Potter. Explications ?  
-Je m'appelle bien Lily. Black n'est pas vraiment mon nom de famille.  
-Tu n'es pas d'ici.  
-Si… et en même temps non.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je viens du futur…  
-Quoi ? S'écria Draco en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Soudain tout s'imbriqua dans son cerveau. Cette apparence… ce caractère… ce nom…  
-Je suis…  
-…la fille de Potter.

* * *

_Comment ça,_ on pouvait s'y attendre? Eh oh, j'en ai surpris plus d'un quand même!! Quelle mauvaise foi!! Et d'abord, qui dit que Draychou a raison, hein? Il a suivit la logique des Serpentards. Et ne me dites pas que moi aussi je fais partie de Serpentard, c'est pas un argument (non, non, non!)

**_Verdict?_**  
J'ai toujours pas vu mon bon vieux Voldy ici... ça me stresse... mais il arrivera bien assez tôt...  
Dans pas beaucoup de chapitres, il va y avoir l'arrivée de Luna!! Youpi!!  
Vous savez que vous pouvez cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu à gauche... ça fait plaisir... :D

**Bye,  
A la prochaine,  
Bisous,  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**_LaTitePeste_**


	12. Révélations 2

**Chapitre 12: Révélations (deuxième partie)**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de Quiproquo... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

**Disclaimers:**Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre vénérée J.K Rowling n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
**1.J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2.Le titre est suffisamment explicite, non?  
3.Les passages entourés de **/.../** sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (pour l'instant).

**Résumé: **_Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:**Voilà la suite des révélations... Nous retrouvons Hermione et Juli en pleine discussion... **euh et puis je sais pas s'il faut le mettre, mais il y a allusion à la mort et au sexe (mais c'est vraiment une allusion, hein...une toute petite...)**

**

* * *

**-Vous venez du futur, toi et ta sœur.  
Juli acquiesça.  
-Vos parents… je suis à peu près sure que votre père est Harry. Et je ne suis pas sure qu'il y a de mère. J'ai raison ?  
-…comme toujours, Mione.  
-Tu es la fille d'Harry et de Malfoy ?  
-Non. Moi… non.  
-Mais Lily si…  
-Exactement.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici ?  
Les yeux de Juli s'emplirent de larmes.  
-Tu ne me demandes pas qui est mon autre père ?  
-Non. Pas tout de suite, et je finirai bien par comprendre.  
-Là-bas… chez nous… La guerre a décimé des milliers de familles. On a tous peur. Tous les jours, des Moldus sont tués. Chaque heure, quelqu'un trahi un proche. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Papa va mourir, je crois.  
La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer ses larmes. Hermione la prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort.  
Toi et Ron, vous avez des triplés. Lucy, Quentin et Julien.  
-Pourquoi des noms français ?  
-Parce que toute la résistance s'est déplacée là-bas. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Raphaël, le fiancé de Lily, est le fils de Blaise et de Luna. Il est sérieux et il n'a pas hérité du caractère de sa mère qui est morte à l'accouchement. Le fils de Ginny et de Neville va bientôt avoir trois ans… mais eux, on ne les voit pas parce que Ginny ne veut plus entendre parler de papa.  
-De Harry ?  
-Oui. Parce qu'il m'a gardée… c'est… compliqué.  
-Hum. Je suppose que nos enfants sont roux ?  
-Oui ! Ils ont mon âge. Ensemble, on a fait les quatre cent coups à Poudlard, enfin le temps qu'on y est resté. Papa se bat de son mieux contre Voldemort. Il sauve beaucoup de gens… mais il y en a un qui l'a trahi. Il a révélé sa cachette au Seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Excuses-moi, mais… ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui l'appellent comme ça ?  
-Pardon. Donc, quelqu'un l'a trahi et il nous a fait prendre un portoloin modifié. Le concept est simple. Tu bois une potion au goût atroce et après tu fais exactement comme d'habitude avec un portoloin. Sauf qu'il faut lui jeter un sort spécial pour voyager dans le temps. La potion sert à préciser la date.  
-Donc vous n'êtes pas arrivées ici par hasard ?  
-Non. Papa voulait qu'on empêche Draco de faire une énorme bêtise. Mais seule Lily sait ce que c'est, cette énorme bêtise…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Papa m'aime, mais il n'a pas pleinement confiance en moi, ce qui est normal de toute façon.

-Hum. Hermione retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pour que Harry ne fasse pas confiance à quelqu'un il fallait qu'il y ait une raison. Peut-être l'autre père de Juli… ?  
-Mais… comment il vous a fait ? Harry, je veux dire. Il vous a portées ?  
-Oh, c'est très simple. Tu achètes une sorte de stylo laser bizarre, tu fais l'amour, tu passes le stylo à l'horizontal au-dessus de ton amant et tu écris sur ton ventre le nom de celui-ci. Et tu tombes enceint. C'est très complexe, ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du corps du « porteur », mais en même temps tellement simple que je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer.  
-Dis donc, tu t'y connais !  
-J'ai eu un très bon professeur !  
-Qui ?  
-Toi ! Tu voulais absolument que j'ai les mêmes chances que les autres, et papa était d'accord. Vous disiez tout le temps que ce n'était pas le sang qui comptait, mais les décisions qu'on prenait.  
-C'est vrai. Je suis d'accord avec moi-même ! Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Tu ne veux rien dire à Harry ?  
-Lily n'est pas d'accord.  
-Vous êtes très proches, toutes les deux.  
-Oui. Ca a effrayé beaucoup de gens, d'ailleurs.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu une enfant maudite…  
-Je suis beaucoup plus que ça, Hermione. Je suis la fille de…  
Juli ne finit pas sa phrase car Ron venait de débouler dans la pièce comme une furie.  
-'Y a un problème avec Malfoy et Harry !  
Les deux filles se regardèrent avec angoisse avant de suivre en courant le roux.

* * *

Voili voilou!  
C'est bien? Nul? Roh la la... j'ai peur... j'ai l'impression de pas avoir assez détaillé... :s  
Merci de me laisser vos impressions à l'aide du tit bouton bleu!

**Bye,  
A la prochaine,  
Bisous,  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**laTitePeste**_


	13. Deuxième affrontement

**Chapitre 13: Deuxième affrontement...**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir: **  
**1.** J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
**2.** J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long... j'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis pas vraiment sûre de l'endroit où j'ai coupé l'histoire...enfin si, mais bon...  
**3.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (ou autres, mais ça...)

* * *

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Merci aux reviews de Charlène et July! Sans oublier Camille, bien sûr!!_

* * *

-Potter !  
Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Ses lunettes se cassèrent sous le choc.  
-Malfoy… tu comptes te battre avec mon dos ? Souffla-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Murmura une voix à son oreille. Harry sentit la pression disparaître et se retourna, enlevant ses lunettes.  
-Tu les as cassées, accusa-t-il en les montrant.  
- On va pas en faire une montagne. C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
-Quelle histoire ?  
-Ne fais pas le con, Potter, c'est pas le moment ! Hurla Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de reclouer sa Némésis au mur.  
-Tu sais que j'adore être dans tes bras, Malfoy, mais bon, c'est pas vraiment le lieu.  
Draco regarda autour de lui. Une foule s'était amassée autour d'eux. Sa rage n'en fut pas plus douchée.  
-La ferme ! Il faut qu'on parle de Lily.  
-Quoi Lily ?  
-C'est ta fille, enfoiré ! S'énerva Draco.  
-Mais lâches-moi ! De quoi tu parles ? Arrêtes de fumer, ça te réussit pas ! J'aurais une fille de dix-sept ans ?! Tu m'as vu ? J'ai quel âge, Malfoy ?!  
-Mentalement, je dirai moins d'un an.  
Harry ne réfléchit pas et envoya son poing dans le visage décidément trop parfait de son vis-à-vis. Qui répliqua par un bon coup de pied dans le ventre.  
-Voyage temporel, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
-Qu'est ce que ça fait… si c' est… ma fille, hoqueta Harry en se tenant le ventre, ce n'est pas… ton problème !  
-Oh si, c'est mon problème, parce que figures-toi que c'est la mienne aussi!  
Il fallut deux bonnes minutes pour que l'information arrive au cerveau d'Harry. Et encore deux minutes pour que le Survivant comprenne ce que ça voulait dire. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione, Ron et Juli se frayer un chemin dans la foule. La foule. Harry eut tout à coup l'impression que la fureur remplissait ses veines. Il se jeta sur Draco qui, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. En lui envoyant un coup de genou, Harry murmura à l'oreille de sa Némésis :  
-Menteur !  
Draco vit rouge aussi et ils commencèrent à vraiment se battre comme des Moldus, faisant fis des cris et des encouragements qui fusaient. Ils ne virent pas Hermione disparaître, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent le professeur Dumbledore évacuer tout le monde. Plus rien n'existait, ils étaient yeux dans les yeux et évacuaient leur fureur du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Soudain, un souffle les sépara. Harry se retrouva à deux mètres de Draco et sentit deux mains le relever sans douceur.  
-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! A leur âge ! On dirait de vrais gamins !  
Le survivant essuya le sang qui lui sortait de la bouche, regardant avec délectation Draco grimacer en se passant la main sur le torse.  
-Ca fait mal, Malfoy ? Susurra-t-il vers le blond qui tressaillit.  
-Non mais tu tournes vraiment pas rond Potter ! Cracha Draco. Cette phrase lui rappelait… Non. Ne plus y penser. Plus jamais. Il se l'était promis. Et voilà que cet abruti venait tout chambouler avec son visage angélique et ses gros sabots. Grrrrrrr.  
-Messieurs Potter, Malfoy, calmez-vous. Minerva, ne lâchez pas Harry, je vous prie. Monsieur Weasley et Zabini, Miss Granger et Misses Black, veuillez me suivre… C'est la même chose pour vous, Draco. Déclara Dumbledore en s'éloignant.  
La petite troupe suivit en silence le professeur. Arrivés devant la gargouille de son bureau, le vieil homme dit le mot de passe (_Sucettes au sucre!_) et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore fit apparaître six fauteuils devant son bureau. Harry regarda Fumseck et sa fureur finit enfin de disparaître. Il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il avait encore dépassé les bornes avec Malfoy –pour la deuxième fois en deux jours !-. Ils s'assirent tous dans un fauteuil et McGonagal partit en grognant contre « la stupidité des adolescents » et « les combats Moldus ».

* * *

Voili voilou!  
C'est bien? Nul? Roh la la... j'ai peur... Harry va pas bien du tout...  
Merci de me laisser vos impressions à l'aide du tit bouton bleu!

**/** _HP: Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire?  
DM: Ouais, il m'a fait mal!  
HP:Quoi! C'est toi qui a commençé, d'abord!  
DM: Bon, laTitePeste, si tu me dis pas ce qui arrive à mon ch... à Potter, je te jette un bon Doloris et je te livre à Tu-Sais-Qui!  
Mwa: Eh! Je croyais que tu était du bon côté!  
DM sourire sadique: Oh, mais ça, tu l'as écrit nulle part..._ **/ **

**_C'est probable que je finisse à Sainte Mangouste avec ces deux zigotos sur le dos... encore heureux que j'ai Mione et Luna! Na!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**laTitePeste**_


	14. Explications et dernières arrivées

**Chapitre 14: Explications et dernières arrivées**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraordinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre vénérée J.K Rowling n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
**1. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2. Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai posté... mh. Instant intense de réflexion...  
3. Les passages entourés de **/.../**sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (ou autres, mais ça...)

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Merci aux reviews de Charlène et July! Sans oublier Camille, bien sûr!!_

* * *

**-**Bon, déclara Dumbledore en croisant les doigts devant son visage, je crois qu'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes sont au courant –ou croient l'être- de la situation. Tout d'abord, faisons quelques petites présentations :  
Lily Potter Malfoy, 17 ans et Juli Potter, 14 ans.  
-Pourquoi…pourquoi Lily et Juli n'ont pas le même nom de famille ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix mal assurée.  
-C'est qu'elles ne sont pas « issues » du même couple, jeune homme.  
-Lily est vraiment… ma fille… et celle de Malfoy ?  
-Oui Harry, acquiesça Dumbledore.  
-C'est pas possible. Professeur, je ne suis pas gay !  
-Passons ce petit détail. Apparemment, cela va changer.  
-Mais… avec _Malfoy_ ?  
- Oh, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis de toute façon ! Répliqua l'intéressé, vexé. Et qui te dit que moi, je veux de toi ?!  
-Bah…  
-Stop, les coupa Hermione. Ça suffit maintenant. On dirait des gamins de maternelle !  
-Professeur Dumbledore, réfléchit tout haut Ron, si Lily et Juli n'ont pas le même père mais en même temps qu'Harry est leur père à toutes les deux, avec qui Harry a fait Juli ?  
A ce moment-là, tous les regards convergèrent vers Juli qui rougit.  
-Hum. Tout le monde replaça son attention sur Dumbledore qui paraissait… gêné. Cette histoire est une histoire compliquée qui ne mérite pas vraiment qu'on y prête attention. Juli est la fille d'Harry, point final.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
-Attendez… ça veut dire qu'elles viennent du futur ?  
-Alors là, Weasley, tu m'impressionnes, déclara Draco. Cinq paires d'yeux assassines le fixèrent. Il déglutit puis reprit à contrecœur. Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

Lily se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.  
-Professeur Dumbledore, commença-t-elle, j'ai fait un rêve et... je crois que les autres nous ont suivies...  
-Mh. Vos cousins et amis?  
-Oui.  
-Et bien, nous agirons pour le m...  
Soudain, le feu de la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore devint vert et un jeune homme en sortit, se dépoussiérant doucement. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et était habillé d'un jeans troué aux genoux et d'un t-shirt rose pâle. Lily agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.  
-Rapha… murmura-t-elle. Le jeune homme releva la tête et sourit.  
-Les autres arrivent, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée.

En effet, aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, le feu redevint vert. Quelques minutes après, la salle était remplie d'étrangers. Il y avait une jeune fille rousse aux yeux noisette habillée d'une salopette en jeans, réplique exacte de deux adolescents qui se tenaient derrière elle, un brun aux cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, couvert d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon blanc tirant vers le gris coupé à la perfection, tenant un "bébé" roux dans ses bras et un petit garçon brun aux grands yeux bleu gris qui regardait tout ce monde avec curiosité. Dans le silence qui planait dans la salle, il parcourut du regard toutes les personnes assises, puis…

-Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon en trottant à toute vitesse vers Draco qui le regardait arriver avec une déconcertation de plus en plus grande. Il ne réagit pas quand le petit lui agrippa les genoux et ce fut dans un état second qu'il le prit dans ses bras.  
-Raphaël ? Demanda une petite voix juste à côté de Blaise. Le garçon blond tourna la tête vers Lily et demanda d'une voix froide :  
-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu partais ?  
Lily reçut comme un coup de poignard dans les côtes. Blaise sentit son sang bouillir.  
-Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps…  
-Tu n'as jamais le temps, de toutes façons. Professeur Dumbledore ! Continua Raphaël comme si de rien n'était, quel plaisir de vous revoir !  
-Eh ! Déclara une voix forte, tu ne parles pas à ma fille comme ça !  
Hermione et Ron sursautèrent pour se tourner vers Harry qui s'était levé. Raphaël devait bien faire une tête de plus de lui, mais le jeune homme dégageait une telle aura de puissance que le blond recula.  
-Harry, calmes-toi. Il y a trois jeunes gens qui restent silencieux ici, et pourtant j'ai ouïe dire qu'ils sont assez expansifs chez eux…  
-Et bien, commença la jeune fille rousse.  
-C'est que…continua le garçon à sa droite.  
-On ne sait pas ce qu'il faut dire au juste, termina celui à sa gauche. Hermione se leva doucement et s'approcha d'eux.  
-Lucy, Quentin (elle pointa du doigt celui de droite), et Julien (celui de gauche) ? Les triplés lui sourirent et elle pouffa.  
-Je sens que ça doit être dur parfois, à la maison !

-Euh… excusez-nous, mais Blaise et moi, on ne comprend un peu rien… souffla Ron.  
-Eh bien c'est assez simple. Déclara Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres, je crois savoir que ces jeunes gens sont les enfants qu'il nous manquait pour faire les présentations correctement. Alors (il fit apparaître cinq autres fauteuils), il n'en faut que cinq puisque les petits bonshommes semblent s'être trouvé une place confortable, recommençons les présentations…  
-Raphaël Zabini, né le 18 janvier, dit aussitôt le blond qui s'était assis le plus près possible du bureau de Dumbledore, 17 ans, septième année de Poudlard à Serdaigle, fils de Blaise Zabini et de (il renifla d'un air dédaigneux) Luna Lovegood.  
Sans laisser le temps à Blaise de réagir, Dumbledore enjoint les triplés à se présenter.  
-Lucy, Quentin et Julien Weasley, 14 ans, quinze août, quatrième année de Poudlard à Gryffondor. On est les triplés d'Hermione et de Ron –ça fait tout bizarre de les appeler comme ça ! Déclara la rousse en souriant.  
-Alek Lupin, 16 ans, sixième année de Poudlard à Serpentard. Ça vous intéresse vraiment ma date d'anniversaire? Et qui sont mes parents...? Quand au petit bout dans mes bras, il s'appelle George, il a trois ans, est né le 21 avril et il est le fils de Ginny et de Neville.  
-Tim ! Finit le bébé brun en jouant avec ses doigts. Tous éclatèrent de rire.  
-En fait il s'appelle Timothée Malfoy Potter, il a deux ans et il est né le 30 janvier, précisa Lily.  
-Timothée ? C'est mignon, dit Harry d'un air pensif. Mais je ne suis toujours pas gay, se rattrapa-t-il.  
-Mmmh.  
-Quoi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
-Mais rien ! Lâches moi un peu !  
-Jeunes gens, votre conduite révèle plus une forte attirance qu'une haine ancestrale, les moucha calmement Dumbledore. De plus, le futur prouve que vous finirez bien ensembles –Harry, je t'en prie, accepte-le –, j'ai donc choisi de vous déléguer des appartements privés. Ils se trouvent juste à côté de la tour d'astronomie. Il y a sept chambres… vous vous les partagerez, une salle de séjour et six salles de bains. Toutes vos affaires personnelles ont été déplacées là-bas. Pour les jeunes gens venus du futur, nous allons vous organiser une sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Vos « parents » vous accompagneront, ainsi que Remus, Tonks, Maugrey… peut-être moi, aussi. Voilà. Je pense que vous pouvez partir. Oh, une seconde Harry. Je voudrais te parler seul à seul.

* * *

**Et **voilà comment se finit un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal et dont je ne suis pas totalement fière... youps...  
J'ai passé un grand moment à réfléchir sur le problème des chambres... mais peut-être que Dumby décidera finalement de les laisser dans leurs dortoirs respectifs (je sais plus où se mettent les S) après tout ce qui va se passer dans les appartements... comment ça, je suis sadique? J'ai rien dit!! :D

_Est-ce que vous avez bien compris tout??_

**Bisous,  
A la prochaine,  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**_laTitePeste _**


	15. Discussion entre Harry et Dumbledore

********

Chapitre 15: Discussion entre Harry et Dumbledore

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraordinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre vénérée J.K Rowling n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
**1. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2. A présent j'ai l'impression que c'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai posté... (sans compter le prologue)  
3. Les passages entourés de **/.../**sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (ou autres, mais ça...)

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Merci aux reviews de Charlène et July! Sans oublier Camille, bien sûr!!_

* * *

Harry regarda ses "amis" partir, Malfoy tenant maladroitement dans ses bras le petit Tim, Raphaël d'une démarche aristocratique, Lily les yeux baissés…  
-Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas.  
-Non, tout va bien professeur…Dumbledore le détailla puis soupira.  
-Je me suis déjà fait avoir deux fois, Harry. Une fois par Tom et l'autre fois par toi. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Donc quelque chose ne va pas. Quoi ?  
-J'ai des accès de colère très brutale. Ces deux derniers jours, on aurait dit que… je ne sais pas…  
-Que quelqu'un te contrôlait ?  
-Monsieur, Ginny m'a dit il y a deux ans que quand on était possédé, on ne se souvenait plus de rien…  
-J'ai dit _contrôlait_, Harry. Pas _possédait_.  
-Ça veut dire que Voldemort a pris mon contrôle ?  
-C'est possible. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi s'acharner sur les fils de ses Mangemorts ? Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy… ils ont tous deux de brillants avenirs dans ses rangs.  
-Justement, pourquoi je l'aurai choisi, _lui_ ?  
-Je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà. A cause de ta plus grande force…  
-Et de ma plus grande faiblesse, termina Harry amèrement.  
-Te souviens-tu ce qu'il y a dans cette salle verrouillée du Département des Mystères ?  
-L'amour, monsieur ?  
-Oui. Alors que la mort, elle, se trouve dans une salle à la portée de n'importe qui –n'importe qui capable de forcer le passage, bien sûr. Comprends-tu ?  
-Ils pensent que la mort est moins dangereuse que l'amour ?  
-Exactement.  
-Donc, la force que j'ai en moi est plus forte que celle qu'a Voldemort ?  
-C'est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer à tous les deux depuis le début, sourit Dumbledore.  
-Je ne pourrais jamais le tuer, monsieur. Je n'arrive même pas à envoyer un Doloris correctement !  
-Et crois-tu qu'un sortilège impardonnable soit la meilleure façon de faire ?  
-…non, monsieur. Il faut déjà trouver tous ces Horcruxes, et ensuite…  
-Ensuite, il faudra mettre fin à sa vie. Je te laisse réfléchir sur ce problème. Mais ne te tortures pas pour autant ! Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes capacités intellectuelles pour comprendre ce qui va se passer ces prochains mois !  
-Monsieur...  
-Va Harry. Nous aurons une autre conversation bientôt...

* * *

Voilà, vous avez ce mini-chapitre grâce à(ou plutôt à cause de) July qui m'a ordonné de le poster... xD

_/HP: Je suis plus fort que Voldemort!!  
Mwa: Dumbledore a pas vraiment dit ça, il a dit que tu avais une FORCE plus FORTE que celle de Voldemort...  
Hermione: ET V-Voldemort a la connaissance pour lui...  
HP: Mais... je suis le héros, je gagne toujours!  
Mwa: Oui mais là, on est pas dans les livres de JK Rowling... niark...  
HP (tout blanc): Tu... tu veux dire que... je vais...  
Mwa: Je ne fais aucune déclaration, tu verras bien! En tout cas, je peux te dire bonne chance, tu en auras bien besoin!  
laTitePeste plante là le brun ,qui cherche du réconfort auprès de sa meilleure amie, avec un sourire éclatant et sadique (on peut le dire) /_

Alors?  
**Bisous,  
A la prochaine,  
Enjoy!!**

l

* * *

_laTitePeste_


	16. Comment se mettre à dos Draco, Harry

**Chapitre 16: Comment se mettre à dos Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et leurs amis.**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraordinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre vénérée J.K Rowling n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
**1. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2. Oui, j'avais donc bien raison... il y a des voyantes dans la salle... xD Mais je peut rien dire pour l'instant... vous aurez les réponses à vos questions tout à la fin de l'histoire... nan, je vais essayer de distiller tranquillement les informations...  
3. Les passages entourés de **/.../**sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (ou autres, mais ça...)

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Merci aux reviews de Charlène et July! Sans oublier Camille, bien sûr!!_

* * *

Quand Harry trouva les appartements délégués par le directeur, il était déjà sept heures du soir. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une salle de séjour d'une taille respectable aux murs boisés et Draco et Raphaël, face à face, baguette à la main. Ce spectacle était si inattendu qu'il se cogna contre une valise qui traînait par terre. _Cri de surprise, chute, Aïe_ !  
-Ca va Potter ?  
Harry releva les yeux, encore plus surpris que deux minutes avant et répondit oui à Malfoy.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade (mais il ne quittait pas Malfoy des yeux pour autant). Ce fut sa Némésis qui répondit.  
-Ce…Raphaël… cracha Draco, n'arrête pas de rabaisser Lily !  
-Je ne la rabaisse pas !  
-Oh, bien sur, tu lui murmures des mots d'amour à l'oreille, on a tous vu ça!  
Hermione prit Tim dans ses bras, George par la main et disparut dans une des chambres, suivie immédiatement par les triplés, Alek et Juli. Dans la salle de séjour, il ne restait que Blaise, Ron, Lily, les deux adversaires et Harry qui était toujours assis par terre.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Draco, déclara soudain Blaise d'un ton calme que démentaient ses poings qui se serraient convulsivement. Harry eut tout à coup une pensée saugrenue : il préférait Blaise que Raphaël comme gendre ! Le Survivant se racla la gorge.  
-Je pense que vous devriez ranger vos baguettes, les gars.  
-Pourquoi ? Je veux lui faire avaler ses cheveux stupidement blonds par le nez… le découper en charpie…  
-On a compris l'idée, en gros. Raphaël, il vaudrait mieux que tu présentes tes excuses.  
-Harry, chez moi, tu es l'idole de plein de gens. Mais t'as 17 ans de plus, aussi. Ce que je vois, aujourd'hui, dans cet espace-temps, c'est que tu es un adolescent boutonneux qui ne voie pas plus loin que son nez…  
-Potter n'a pas de boutons, remarqua aussitôt Draco. Puis il rougit. Bah quoi ? Ça m'a choqué parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas en avoir !  
-Passons. Eluda Harry, il n'y a aucun rapport entre ce que je t'ai demandé de faire et ce que tu as dit, je pense…  
-Ça voulait dire que je n'avais aucune raison de t'obéir.  
-Ah ouais ? J'ai peut-être dix-sept ans de moins mais je connais quelques sorts qui pourraient te faire faire des choses très marrantes. Tu veux voir ? S'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que Raphaël pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs!  
-Ne jamais agacer un Potter, Raphaël… tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ? Siffla Draco. En ce moments, les ennemis de toujours étaient d'accord sur un point : ce petit crétin méritait une leçon ! Mais soudain Lily s'approcha d'eux.  
-Laissez tomber les garçons… c'est normal, je l'ai pas prévenu de mon départ…  
-C'est pas une raison ! C'est comme si Ron engueulait Hermione parce qu'elle avait dû sortir d'une maison en flammes ! Ça n'a aucun sens !  
-C'est Raphaël.  
-Comment ça, c'est Raphaël ?! Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on parle !  
-Ok mon chéri, mais baisses ta baguette s'il te plaît. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu t'énerves…  
-Tu n'es pas ma mère, à ce que je sache !!  
Lily recula d'un pas.  
-Arrêtes de l'agresser… murmura Blaise d'une voix froide.  
-Tu vas faire quoi _papa_ ?  
Ils avaient tous la baguette brandie. Lily inspira calmement. Tout se passa en une seconde.  
-_Endoloris !  
_-_Rictusempra !  
_-_Petrificus Totalus !_  
-_Expelliarmus !_  
-_Stupefix !_  
Lily leva la main, le visage tendu sous la concentration...  
Les sorts s'éteignirent en rencontrant un champ de force autour de Raphaël. Celui-ci, furieux, prit Lily par le bras et partit s'enfermer dans une chambre. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, assez gênés.  
-Qui… qui a jeté un Doloris ? Demanda Harry. Tous les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Draco, qui feula :  
-Bien sur, c'est moi ! On n'a pas d'autre Mangemort dans la pièce, hein ?! C'est tellement facile d'accuser ! Je prends la chambre à droite. Salut ! Et il rejoignit sa chambre aux tons or/rouge dont il claqua la porte. Tout le monde l'entendit vociférer contre « la bêtise des Gryffondors », « l'inconfiance des Serpentards », « un crétin de Survivant à la noix » et des « stupidités d'étrangers qui viennent tout chambouler » .  
-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Raphaël va faire à Lily ? Demanda Harry au bout de deux minutes de silence.  
-Il n'a pas intérêt de lui faire du mal, siffla Blaise.  
-Blaise Zabini, c'est ta belle-fille, tu sais… commença Ron.  
-Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a notre âge ! Que sous ses airs hautains, elle est fragile ! Qu'elle fait des cauchemars la nuit ! Que ce Raphaël la manipule! Que…  
-Je me demande qui est le père de Juli…coupa Harry, qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de la diatribe de son nouvel ami. Elle est née entre Lily et Tim… Mais si avec Malfoy on a fait deux enfants, ça veut dire qu'on s'aime suffisamment pour que je n'aille pas voir ailleurs…

...

- Je sais pas si tu as la même impression que moi Blaise, lança Ron en souriant, mais il me semble qu'Harry n'est pas contre le fait d'être avec Malfoy, tout à coup…  
Un coussin lui atterrit en pleine figure. Après un cri étouffé, il empoigna celui d'un des nombreux fauteuils et écrasa Harry en lui sautant dessus. Blaise pensa un instant que c'était totalement puéril -avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure. Avec un cri de guerre, il se jeta dans la bataille.

* * *

_/Blaise: c'est quoi cette bataille de polochons alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui arrive à Lily?  
Mwa: oO. Tu laisses simplement ressortir ton côté gamin quand tu es avec Harry et Ron... faut se lâcher un peu...  
B: JE SUIS A SERPENTARD...  
Mwa: Et alors? Voldy aussi y était, non?  
B: Mais... il ne fait pas de batailles de polochons avec ses serviteurs, lui...?  
Ron: Tu nous considères comme tes serviteurs?  
B: Non, c'était à titre de comparaison!  
Mwa: Bon je vous laisse, je vais aller réconforter mon Serpentard préféré...  
Draco: On parle de moi?  
Mwa: Tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dis moi... Pourquoi tu es si... sur de toi? Pourquoi tu crois que tu es mon Serpentard préféré? Je parlais de Sev'... je parle pas beaucoup de lui ici... mais ça va venir... Ciao!/_

**_PS: Je suis en retard, je sais (pourquoi 'y en a qui sourient d'un air triomphant? Arrêtez tout de suite!!)... mais c'est la faute à cette maladie qui frappe tous les auteurs (je considère que j'en suis une) à un moment de leur vie: l'Hyper-mortelle-flemme...  
Et aussi, d'un point de vue bassement matériel, parce que mon ordi voulait plus aller sur internet (ou à cause de mes heures passées devant les sims ou parce qu'il est endommagé par les tirs virtuels de mon frère qui passe son temps à dézinguer des vaisseaux sur la toile que JE n'arrive pas à atteindre xD). Désolée!_**

Alors?  
**Bisous,  
A la prochaine,  
Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**laTitePeste**_


	17. NOTE DE L'AUTEURE

**HI !!

* * *

**Bon, voilà, tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté pendant juillet…. J'étais chez ma mère, et chez ma mère…. Il y a pas Internet (_ouiiiiiiin_)!! Je voulais poster un petit mot avant de partir mais j'ai mal calculé…:)  
Donc voilà, je voulais vous dire que malheureusement ( ne ricanez pas bêtement….) je n'aurais plus Internet pendant au moins un an ! Donc je vais arrêter la publication de _"Une question de regard"_ …

**Vous y avez cru ?? xD

* * *

**

Non, franchement… je risque de ne plus poster jusqu'à septembre… Il y a des gens qui ne postent plus trop quand ils ont cours et hyper beaucoup pendant l'été…. Moi c'est le contraire !! Voilà !! Donc il faudra patienter… _gomennasai_ !

* * *

**Bisous,  
£njoy !!**

* * *

**_La Tite Peste_**


	18. Hermione Draco Amitié?

**Chapitre 17: Hermione + Draco amitié...?**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraordinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre vénérée J.K Rowling n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
**1. J'ai déjà la suite... mais je suis bloquée à un moment... donc...  
2. Ze suis revenuuuuuuuuuue d'entre les mooorts!! Et je suis en retaaaaaaaaaard!! Désolée!!  
3. Les passages entourés de **/.../**sont des messages télépathiques entre Lily et Juli (ou autres, mais ça...)

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Merci aux reviews de Mykomi, très assidue!!_

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_- Je sais pas si tu as la même impression que moi Blaise, lança Ron, mais il me semble qu'Harry n'est pas contre le fait d'être avec Malfoy, tout à coup…  
Un coussin lui atterrit en pleine figure. Après un cri étouffé, il empoigna celui d'un des nombreux fauteuils et le lança sur Blaise qui s'était jeté sur Harry._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Hermione à Draco. Comme les chambres communiquaient, après s'être calmé, il avait naturellement cherché de la compagnie. A ce moment, il "jouait" à chatouiller Tim.  
- Je sais pas. En tous cas, ils se tuent pas… ils rient.  
-Pourquoi tu es parti ?  
-« Qui a jeté le Doloris ? » Singea Draco.  
-Et ce n'était pas toi.  
-Bien sur que non ! J'ai jeté le Stupefix, moi…  
-J'en conclus donc que c'était Raphaël. Ron n'oserait jamais, Blaise… je ne pense pas, et Harry est incapable de lancer un sortilège Impardonnable.  
-Ah ouais ? Demanda Draco, soudain très intéressé.  
-Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia Hermione, c'est que… contre V-Voldemort, il pourrait, mais…  
-Pas contre un être normal, continua Lucy qui s'était approchée. On a choisi nos chambres, indiqua-t-elle. Juli, Julien, Quentin et moi, on prend celle qui communique et avec la chambre de Draco et avec celle-ci. Alek est dans celle derrière la nôtre avec George... Raphaël a investit la chambre aux couleurs bleues, Harry sera dans la chambre juste derrière celle-ci, donc sa chambre communiquera avec la tienne Draco, avec celle-ci et avec la nôtre. En fait la chambre de Blaise sera sûrement à côté de celle de Lily… donc je paris qu'il prendra celle avec la frise qui représente une forêt ! Il n'en reste aucune. Draco, tu voudras bien prendre Tim avec toi ?  
-… moui…  
-Thanks you ! Il t'adore, même si tu… euh non rien. Julien et Quentin sont dans la chambre, on va les rejoindre avec Juli. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous entendez des explosions ! Et Lucy fila aussi vite que l'éclair, attrapant au passage son amie par le bras.  
-J'ai l'impression que Fred et George sont ici, sauf que là ils sont quatre, ce qui veut dire deux fois plus d'ennuis ! Soupira Hermione.  
-Hermione ? Tu savais pour Lily et Juli ?  
-Oui.  
-Je m'en doutai. Tu sais qui est le père de Juli ?  
-…non.  
-Tu ne me le dirais pas si tu le savais ?  
-Eh ! S'écria la jeune fille en sautant du lit, tu m'as appelée Hermione !  
-C'est ton prénom… remarqua Draco d'une voix lasse.  
-Oui mais d'habitude, c'est Granger ou Sang de Bourbe…  
-Ah oui je suis désolé pour toutes les insultes que je t'ai faite. Faut croire que je ne suis pas le sale petit con que vous croyez tous que je suis…  
-Hmmm. Où tu as appris à t'occuper d'enfants ?  
-Il y a longtemps. Draco détourna la tête. Les rires d'enfants, un petit bout de chou blond…la colère de son père. Les larmes, les cris… puis plus rien.  
-Excuses-moi de te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.  
-Tu es vraiment intelligente, dis donc ! Je crois que je vais te laisser, il est fatigué. Je vais le coucher dans mon lit en attendant qu'il en ai un. Arrivé près de la porte, il se retourna. Oh, et, Hermione. Quand il y a du monde, tu es toujours Granger. A tout à l'heure.  
Hermione attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte pour sourire. Finalement, Draco était très gentil. Harry pouvait sans problèmes s'accorder avec lui. La jeune fille rit. Ces prochaines semaines risquaient d'être mouvementées ! On toqua à sa porte.  
-Entrez ! Lily?! Ca va ?

* * *

-Si monsieur Potter voulait bien cesser de rêver, il nous dirait les propriétés du bézoard…  
-On la trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, dit lentement Harry en rassemblant ses souvenirs, c'est une sorte de petite pierre rabougrie qui sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons…  
Rogue se retrouva coincé. La réponse était correcte…  
-Moins dix points à Gryffondor pour rêverie en classe !

* * *

Voili voilou!!  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! - Je sais, c'est court, mais je fais ce que je peux XD -  
(Vive les reviews!! :D)

**A la prochaine!  
£njoy!**

**_LaTitePeste_**


	19. Discussion autour de Raphaël

**Chapitre 18: Discussion autour de Raphaël...**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Désolée pour le retard!! A partir de maintenant, je ne sais plus comment embrayer, donc... vous risquez d'avoir la suite dans trèèèès longtemps... XD Désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééée!_

* * *

-Mais je croyais qu'on était dans le même camp ! Se lamenta le Survivant -en sortant de sa retenue le lundi soir- à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils devaient retrouver Blaise, Juli, Alek et les triplés à l'appartement. Harry avait un peu grogné pour le choix des chambres mais il s'était vite aperçu que la proximité de son ennemi juré ne le dérangeait pas. Tim était de plus en plus familier avec lui, les triplés le faisaient tourner en bourrique, Raphaël ne se montrait que pendant les repas qu'ils prenaient dans les appartements… une petite vie parfaite en somme.  
-Tu sais Harry, être dans le même camp ne signifie pas s'apprécier… Regarde, il faisait la même chose avec Sirius !  
-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est mort… grogna Harry en réponse. Un silence significatif lui répondit. Bon, j'arrête. Pourquoi ils nous ont demandé de venir le plus vite possible ?  
-Pour parler de Raphaël.  
Raphaël. Un jeune homme à la tête d'ange. Un élève brillant, si brillant qu'il semblait surpasser Hermione –semblait seulement-. En effet, depuis un an, la jeune fille était plus introvertie. Elle ne répondait qu'aux questions que lui posaient directement les professeurs, et en Botanique elle laissait souvent Neville répondre à sa place. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait en souriant que de toute façon, les points gagnés étaient les mêmes et que Neville connaissant la réponse, elle pouvait bien lui laisser la place. Mais elle surclassait toujours toute la classe dans les devoirs. Et Raphaël l'énervait prodigieusement avec ses opinions très arrêtées et ses airs hautains quand ils discutaient de l'Histoire de la Magie ou de quelle façon tourner le poignet pour obtenir un résultat maximal en Métamorphose. Le fils de Blaise était aussi un beau parleur, pire que Malfoy, et semblait exercer sur et pour Lily une fascination qui dérangeait Draco et Harry. Lily était quand même une partie de leur être –venant du futur, oui, mais une partie de leur être quand même !-.

Les autres se levèrent à leur arrivée et ils se regardèrent gravement quelques secondes avant de prendre place autour de la table basse de la salle de séjour. Trois minutes plus tard, Lucy, Quentin et Julien ainsi que Juli se serraient sur le canapé et Alek s'adossait au mur tandis que Ron était avachi sur un fauteuil, Hermione sur ses genoux. Harry s'était assis en tailleur par terre et jouait avec sa baguette posée sur la table. Blaise était allongé sur le tapis, les yeux dans le vague.  
-Lily… commença-t-il.  
-Elle a des problèmes, non ? Souffla Hermione en prenant une main de son amoureux pour la serrer.  
-Tu parles qu'elle a des problèmes ! Répondit Julien, les sourcils froncés.  
-Raphaël en profite parce qu'Harry n'est pas là… grimaça Quentin.  
-Euh… _Je_ suis là, remarqua Harry.  
-Mais nous, on parle de l'homme qui a bientôt quarante ans ! Répliqua Lucy.  
-Et dis donc ! Personne me l'a dit, mais… la guerre contre Voldemort est finie ou pas ?  
-Nan mais Potter, tu réfléchis jamais? A ton avis?  
-Pardon. C'était une question bête et sans aucun rapport avec le sujet qui nous occupe. Répondit Harry, ne se souciant pas de la façon dont Alek l'avait mouché. Le garçon était assez... brutal dans ses propos. Pourquoi il en profite que mon moi futur ne soit pas là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais pour l'intimider ?

Les triplés se consultèrent du regard et Juli s'enfonça dans son siège, le regard perdu dans le passé (ou plutôt le _futur_).

-Déjà, tu as une armée d'Aurors derrière toi. Et Maugrey est assez flippant quand tu lui demandes de soutirer des informations à quelqu'un… « …sans utiliser de sortilèges Impardonnables, bien sûr.». Tu rajoutes tout le temps ça. Expliqua Lucy avec un sourire sadique.  
-En plus, tu as de très impressionnantes cicatrices ! S'enthousiasmât Julien.  
-Et tu l'as prévenu que s'il faisait du mal à Lily, tu appellerais Draco. Et ça, c'est vraiment…Ajouta Quentin avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

_**/**J'__ai fait une connerie là…__  
J__e confirme ! J'ai beau être ta sœur, tu m'étonneras toujours !  
__F__rérot, contrôles tes mots !**/**_

-C'est vraiment… ? Demanda Blaise.  
-Dis, Quentin, dit brusquement Hermione, quel est le rôle de Draco dans la Résistance au juste ?  
-On a pas le droit de le dire, répondit aussitôt Juli. Mais je pense que ça fait partie des choses qu'on doit changer.  
-Ok. Donc en fait il faut juste l'impressionner ?  
-Oui… je pense… lui faire comprendre que vous êtes plus puissants que lui…  
-Vous ?  
-Oui, Harry, expliqua Hermione, je pense que se serait mieux si vous montriez ça Draco et toi… euh, et Blaise, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le noir lui lancer un regard dangereux.  
-Hum….d'accord, si ça peut aider Lily…. Souffla Harry.

* * *

Voiili, voiilou...  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours!!  
Et pis j'aime pas la seconde!! (le lycée quoi)

_Viv' les reviews!!_

_A la prochaine,  
Bisoux!!_

**£njoy!**

* * *

**LatitePeste**


	20. Clara et Angel

**Chapitre 19: Clara et Angel**

**BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!  
J'espère que vous allez bien, que l'année 2009 vous apportera bonheur, douceur et joie, chocolats, amoureux(se), bonnes notes, chèques de fins de mois, et caetera, et caetera....**

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _hihihihi.... je suis désolée d'avoir été si absente l'année dernière.... (j'adore dire ça!) mais je compte poster plusieurs chapitres (genre trois...) aujourd'hui ou cette semaine. Après.... je sais pas. Avec le lycée, ma prof d'Histoire qui note au ras des pâquerettes... je ne peux pas écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais...  
Aussi, si j'ai été absente, c'est que j'ai passé mon temps à réécrire cette fic et d'autres pour manyfics... (_nan je fais PAS de pub! - mon pseudo, c'est laTitePeste, et c'est très facile à trouver ^^_ )_

_Bonne lecture mes cher(e)s!

* * *

_

Malheureusement, le plan d'Hermione ne put être mis en route immédiatement… un évènement vient totalement bouleverser la vie tranquille qui s'était installée pour le groupe.

Le jour d'après leur conversation, Harry s'était préparé psychologiquement à demander de l'aide à Malfoy, puisque Blaise n'avait pas daigné bouger de sa personne pour parler au blond qui semblait de plus en plus sur les dents à mesure que le temps passait. Il l'avait cherché des heures à Poudlard avant de le trouver totalement par hasard vers la salle des Potions. Il avait inspiré doucement….  
-Malfoy ? Faut qu'on parle.  
Le Serpentard l'avait regardé dédaigneusement, pour changer, et avait haussé les épaules.  
-Si tu veux, Potty.  
-bon, Lily a besoin de nous…  
-Nous ?  
-C'est bon Malfoy, essaie de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est assez difficile comme ça…  
-C'est difficile de parler avec moi ? C'est bon petit pote Potty, laisse tomber, crissa Draco en faisant demi tour.  
-Mais… fit Harry déconcerté. Pourqu…  
Des pas retentirent dans le couloir voisin. Ils entendirent une cape bruisser doucement….  
-Monsieur Malfoy, Potter… fit Rogue (car c'était lui, hein…), un léger rictus sur ses lèvres, venez avec moi. Nous sommes attendus chez le Directeur.

Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à être interrompu en pleine "action". Ron avait du dentifrice au coin de la bouche, Blaise grignotait ce qui semblait être de la pâte de fruit, Alek reboutonnait le haut de sa chemise sous le regard de Juli et les triplés chuchotaient avec un sourire malicieux. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et jouait négligemment avec une énorme plume verte. Harry se plaça derrière Hermione et se pencha vers elle :  
-Qu'est-ce que veut Dumbledore ? Chuchota-t-il. La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, signe qu'elle ne savait pas. Le vieil homme soupira et dit d'une voix un peu lasse :  
-Jeunes gens, il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir fait un saut dans le passé.  
Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge :  
-Euh... comment ça ?  
-Il semblerait, miss Granger, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide, que vos... camarades, enfin vos « enfants », ont été suivis. Et pas par de gentils bonshommes souriants.  
- Clara et Angel ? Demanda Quentin, un éclat sombre passant dans ses prunelles. Ses jumeaux sursautèrent et se tournèrent avidement vers Rogue, qui était imperturbable.  
-Vous les connaissez donc.  
-Qui c'est ? Demanda Harry, devançant tous les autres.  
-Deux jeunes filles admirables, répondit Rogue, sarcastique.

-Angel et Clara sont les filles de Bellatrix Lestrange et d'un Vestale, expliqua Lucy.  
-Comment...  
-Voldemort a réussi à en affaiblir un suffisamment pour le soumettre à sa volonté. Bellatrix s'est empressée d'aider son Maître dans son projet – même si ça signifiait tomber enceinte, deux fois. Angel est la plus âgée, la plus puissante. Elle a six mois de moins que Lily.  
- Et Clara a quinze ans. Voldemort a décidé que c'était mieux d'avoir deux armes plutôt qu'une. Le seul problème c'est que Clarya est un résultat assez... bizarre, déclara Juli, s'attirant le regard brûlant de Quentin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
-Ce que font les Mangemorts en général, sauf qu'elles sont plus portées sur la capture et la torture...  
-Elles s'arrangent pour faire le moins mal possible, intervint Alek.  
-Physiquement, corrigea Lily, un pli amer aux lèvres.  
-Elles utilisent leur charme naturel... grogna Raphaël.  
-Elles sont pratiquement imbattables sur le terrain. Quand tu es en face d'elles, tu as plus envie de les câliner que de les blesser...  
-Quentin ! S'écrièrent Lucy et Juli d'une même voix.  
-quoi, c'est vrai ! S'énerva l'intéressé, puis, se détournant des filles, il demanda : professeur Rogue, vous les avez vues ?  
Severus hocha la tête, les yeux un peu vagues. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.  
-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elles font ici ?  
-Elles viennent changer le Futur, bien sur, déclara Lily. Comme nous, sauf que... c'est dans l'autre sens.  
C'était la première fois que la jeune fille parlait de sa mission comme ça, devant tout le monde. Harry se redressa légèrement, mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet.  
-Oh, lâcha soudain Juli.  
-quoi ?  
-Vous n'avez pas pensé... professeur, c'est fou le nombre d'informations qu'elles peuvent lui donner... il pourrait avancer ses plans, prendre conscience de ses... de ce que... avant la date prévue ! Il a tout en main, maintenant !  
Les autres sursautèrent. Draco soupira et lâcha d'une voix glaçante :  
-Si tu pouvait être plus claire, Juli, on comprendrait ce que tu veux dire.  
-Je...  
-Dans notre espace-temps, Voldemort a des projets. Il a fait des choses déplaisantes et cruelles qu'il aurait pu faire avant s'il avait eu toutes les cartes en main, en a compris d'autres... la coupa Lily. L'arrivée de Clara et d'Angel est une vraie catastrophe... bien sur, elles ne peuvent pas tout révéler... il ferait une crise cardiaque. Et puis il y a le Sceau...  
-Quel Sceau ?  
-Quand on fait un voyage dans le Temps, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas révéler. C'est un truc naturel, comme ça. Ca nous empêche de parler. On ne peut pas révéler quelque chose en train de se passer, par exemple. Quelque chose qui nous concerne directement aussi...  
-Pourtant, vous nous avez dit qui étaient vos parents, ca vous concerne directement, non ?  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas en route, maintenant. Tu n'es pas enceinte, Hermione, et Harry n'est pas en couple avec Draco.  
Harry rougit fortement et grogna des choses incompréhensibles. Hermione sursauta et Draco coula un regard rapide vers le Survivant.  
-Vous... vous allez repartir, un de ces jours ? Demanda Ron.  
- Je ne crois pas. Il va falloir un bon bout de temps à Harry et Draco pour inventer le Portotemps, alors...  
-Le porto...  
-Ce qui nous a permis de voyager dans le temps.

-Ah.  
-Et donc, jeunes gens, fit Dumbledore, souhaitant revenir à la conversation originelle, les mesures de sécurités vont être renforcées. Angel et Clara vont surement révéler à Voldemort votre présence ici...  
-Elles ne diront pas qui sont nos parents, déclara Lucy rapidement, elles ont trop à perdre.  
-... certes, mais vous êtes en danger quand même. En voyant Lily, on ne peut pas douter un instant de l'identité d'un de ses pères, vous les triplés, faites obligatoirement partie de la famille Weasley... Tom est certes sourd, mais pas aveugle et encore moins bête. La sortie au Chemin de Traverse est soutenue, vous avez besoin de vêtements, mais je vous accompagnerez personnellement et cette fois-ci c'est sur.  
Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Cela ne faisait donc qu'une semaine et demie que les triplés et les autres étaient arrivés et il en avait plus appris pendant cette heure-là que pendant tout ce temps. L'arrivée des deux jeunes filles n'augurait rien de bon – pour que Juli panique, il fallait que ce soit grave. En plus, personne ne pouvait révéler de détails importants, importants du sens où c'était des évènements qui faisait tourner la situation à leur avantage ou à celui de Voldemort. Bref, ils étaient dans la m*** jusqu'au cou, et en plus il devrait subir toutes les allusions de Blaise, Ron et Lily à propos de sa prétendue relation avec Malfoy – et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence, et encore, si elle commençait un jour, rectifia-t-il avec amertume. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était la mère d'Alek (puisqu'il savait que Remus était son père, vu qu'il s'appelait Alek Lupin) ni le père de Juli et ça mettait ses nerfs à vifs. Et il ne comprenait plus les réactions de Malfoy non plus...

Quand Harry releva la tête, il était seul dans le bureau avec Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui sourit alors qu'il rougissait, conscient de la tournure qu'avaient pris ses pensées.  
-Alors Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
-J'ai des dizaines de questions à poser à Lily et aux autres, mais je ne trouve jamais le temps ni le courage. Comment est-ce qu'on s'est mis ensemble, Malfoy et moi ? Qui est la mère d'Alek ? Le père de Juli ? Que sont vraiment Clara et Angel pour eux ? J'ai bien vu qu'ils réagissaient bizarrement. Et les plans de Voldemort ? Ils vous en ont parlé ? Et...  
Dumbledore leva la main, interrompant le flot de paroles.  
-Harry, Harry, Harry, murmura-t-il, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir – le père de Juli en est un exemple concret. Je peux cependant t'éclairer sur un point –un point qui m'a bien fait rire, je l'avoue. La mère d'Alek n'existe pas.  
-Qu... comment ?!  
-Et oui ! Remus semble être aussi gay que... euh... toi.  
-Alors il ne l'est pas !  
Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel et sourit avec indulgence.  
- Alek te dira l'identité de son père s'il veut bien, mais retiens-toi de rire surtout. Oh, mais j'y pense, déclara-t-il après un moment de silence, en fait non, je crois que cette révélation ne va pas te faire rire du tout... tu te débrouilleras avec Remus –il me semble que vous êtes très proches, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, bien sur, répondit Harry, pris de court. Il avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Après quelques minutes, il prit congé de Dumbledore, qui avait des dossiers à classer.

_

* * *

_

_Bon, voilà.... je sais que ce chapitre est bizarre, assez mal fait, enfin je trouve, mais moi il me fait marrer à chaque fois que je le lis... c'est drôle..._

**_Bisouxes!  
Encore bonne année!  
Viv' les reviews!  
£njoy!_**

**_laTitePeste _**

_

* * *

_


	21. Elisabeth

**Chapitre 20: Elisabeth**

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général  
**2.** Peut-être que ce chapitre est plus dur que les autres, j'en sais rien, je n'ai vraiment aucun recul sur mes histoires... désolée!

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Voilà la suite...._

* * *

Il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but, aussi vide qu'une coquille sans coquillage à l'intérieur, quand il entendit des grognements furieux qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Aussi vite que l'éclair, sans aucune autre raison qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir quelqu'un à ce moment même, il se cacha dans le placard d'une salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte (*). Il fit bien car, quelques minutes plus tard, on entra dans la salle de classe et on ferma la porte doucement. Au parfum qui parvient à ses narines, Harry reconnut sans peine Parkinson. Les grognements sourds devaient provenir de Crabbe et Goyle. Il tendit l'oreille, avide de savoir ce qui pouvaient les mener à s'enfermer dans une salle de classe, à l'abri de tous les regards en oubliant qu'il venait de faire la même chose.  
-Draychou est de plus en plus bizarre, se lamentait Pansy. Un grognement lui répondit. Oh, arrêtez de faire les bêtes, il n'y a personne ici.

-Il traîne de plus en plus avec Black et Blaise, reprit la jeune fille avec dédain.  
-Il a l'air de s'y être attaché, grogna une voix (Harry sursauta : les gorilles pouvaient donc parler et faire des phrases sujet-verbe-pronom personnel réfléchi-participe passé !)  
-Attaché ?! Crissa la voix de Pansy, mais Draco ne doit s'attacher à personne, voyons ! C'est un Malfoy !  
-Oui, mais...  
-De toute façon, son père y a veillé. Il ne fera jamais confiance à personne, sauf à moi, à ses parents et au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

( _Demande pourquoi... demande pourquoi... demande pourquoi_, supplia Harry dans sa tête.)

-... pourquoi ?

(_**YES** _! )

-Pfu, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ah mais j'oubliais, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes que ses gardes du corps, vous n'êtes pas proche de Lucius ni promis à Draco... contrairement à moi. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire de Draco.  
Des chaises raclèrent le sol, signe que les gorilles s'asseyaient. Pansy s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :  
- Vous savez, bien sur, que Draco est né le 5 juin 1980. A cette époque, le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était, on peut le dire, à son apogée. Il aurait continué à grandir si ce... _Harry Potter_ n'avait contrecarré ses plans, mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Dès sa petite enfance, Draco montra beaucoup de talents. Il fut présenté à sa naissance au Maître, qui déclara qu'il devait être élevé en bonne et due forme, semi-ordre qui fut suivi à la lettre. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où Lucius dut déclarer avoir agit contre son gré, Draco fut élevé par des précepteurs tous plus doués les uns que les autres, et son père lui enseigna les règles Malfoyennes tous les jeudis.  
-Dès ses un an ?  
-Et sa mère ?  
-Sa mère... sa mère devait s'occuper des affaires du Manoir, voyons. Et Crabbe, bien sur que non, pas dès ses un an ! Comment veux-tu qu'un bébé comprenne les règles Malfoyennes ?! Voyons...  
Harry sentit la tension retomber. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas si fou que ça...  
-... il a commencé à trois ans. Draco est très intelligent, il savait donc lire très tôt, ce qui lui servit, bien sur.  
-Et après ?  
-Lucius savait que son fils n'avait pas à se mélanger aux autres enfants, que c'était trop dangereux. Comment un Sang Pur de cette envergure pouvait se permettre de côtoyer de possibles Sang-Mêlés ou encore Sang de Bourbe ?! Draco restait donc chez lui, au chaud, à apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir, sortant uniquement au Chemin de Traverse lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. A six ans, il fit ma connaissance -Je suis une véritable Sang Pur, moi- et nous nous entendîmes tout de suite. Je sentais bien qu'il m'aimait beaucoup...

(_Peut-être parce que tu étais la seule personne qu'il voyait_, pensa Harry, dégouté.)

... et nos parents décidèrent de nous unir quand nous serions en âge de nous marier. Je suis donc sa promise, il est promis à moi et voilà. Malheureusement, et rapidement, Lucius déclara qu'il n'était pas bon pour Draco de ne côtoyer que des filles. Vous êtes donc arrivés, et Blaise aussi. On s'amusait tous ensemble comme il convient de s'amuser...  
-Je me rappelle, vous inventiez des sorts et des Potions pour asservir les Moldus, fit la voix de Crabbe (Harry parvenait maintenant à les identifier).  
-... entre autres, oui. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Narcissa tomba enceinte l'année des six ans de Draco. Et une petite fille vint au monde. Elle était blonde, aussi blonde que Draco, mais ses yeux étaient plus gris que bleus –le contraire de Draco. Comme Narcissa ne pouvait s'en occuper, Draco s'occupa de sa sœur. Malheureusement, et je ne le blâme pas, déclara Pansy d'une voix qui démentait ses paroles, il ne l'éleva pas vraiment... traditionnellement.  
Harry s'était redressé dans le placard, encore plus attentif qu'avant. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une fille Malfoy... comment cela se faisait-il ?  
- Elisabeth, c'était son prénom, était une petite fille très... vive. Elle bougeait tout le temps, vraiment insupportable, et Lucius a eut raison de faire ce qu'il a fait, mais Draco...  
-Pansy, on comprend rien.  
-Bon, fit Pansy en soupirant, voilà. Draco s'est entiché de sa petite sœur, il l'emmenait partout avec lui, lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait. Seulement, la petite ne comprenait pas notre bon sens –elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faut mépriser les Moldus et tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sang-Purs, et plus Draco lui en expliquait les raisons, plus elle mettait le doute dans son esprit. Alors, il alla voir son père, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant. Il le dérangea au beau milieu d'un calcul de compte et lui posa la question : pourquoi faut-il "mépriser" les autres ? Lucius, surpris de la métamorphose de Draco, lui demanda d'où lui venait une question si idiote, mais Draco refusa de lui répondre –voyez où les a mené la stupide affection qui les liait ! Alors Lucius le punit vraiment et pour la première fois, Draco fut enfermé dans la cave et battu tous les jours –il fallait que les sales idées que sa sœur lui avait mises dans la tête disparaissent. Cela dura une semaine, avant que Lucius ne se lasse et lève la sentence. Draco reprit donc sa vie d'avant, cachant à sa sœur ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute, une attitude tout sauf Serpentarde. Pff. Elisabeth lui posa d'autres questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses, lui bourra le crâne avec les stupidités des contes pour enfants –l'amour, la gentillesse, le respect d'autrui, lui demandait de lui lire des contes Moldus, bref, dénaturait complètement Draco. Et un jour, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait personnellement de lui découvrit un livre caché sous son lit. C'était « la Princesse aux bois Dormants », un conte Moldu insipide et dégoulinant de sensibilité. Personne ne sait comment il se l'était procuré. Bien sur (et Pansy dit cela d'une façon qu'on ne pouvait certifier le contraire) cette période de sa vie est finie, maintenant. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. L'elfe de Maison, apeurée, courut donner le livre à Lucius qui entra dans une colère noire. Draco fut une fois de plus puni, et cette fois-ci ce fut pour plus longtemps et plus durement. Quand Elisabeth le revit, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleurait si fort que Draco ne parvint pas à la faire taire. Elle finit par alerter tout le Manoir, et Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent, très en colère, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elisabeth demandait pourquoi, pourquoi Draco avait-il été puni ? Quelle faute avait-il commise ? Lucius ne lui répondit pas –une fille, surtout une si petite fille, doit savoir rester à sa place...  
-Et ?  
-Narcissa demanda à sa fille si elle savait d'où venait le livre de contes Moldus, et avant que Draco n'ait pu l'en empêcher, ce qui aurait été très stupide de sa part, la petite raconta tout. Ses parents étaient affolés : comment Draco avait put élever une... une... amoureuse des Moldus ? Car c'est ce qu'était devenue Elisabeth. Lucius entra alors dans une colère noire...  
-...Et ?  
-Il y eut un malheureux incident.  
-Comment ?  
-Il invita Draco et Elisabeth dans la cave dans le but de leur apprendre la vie, mais malheureusement, la situation dérapa et dans le feu de l'action, Elisabeth mourut. Lucius, Narcissa et moi-même sommes pratiquement surs que c'est Draco qui a prononcé la phrase fatidique, mais rien n'est prouvé scientifiquement. Elisabeth fut effacée de tous les fichiers prouvant son existence et Lucius jeta un sort à Draco tel qu'il ne pourrait s'attacher à personne d'autre que ceux que son père choisirait. Ce sort est toujours d'actualité, et Lucius le réactive chaque été. Voilà.  
Le silence lui répondit. Les Serpentard continuèrent à parler quelques minutes, puis partirent en discutant du prochain devoir de Métamorphose. Harry était tétanisé. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vraiment... horrifiant. Peut-être le plus noir secret des Malfoy... quoiqu'il devait en avoir d'autres. Pauvre Malfoy... ses proches étaient persuadés que c'était lui qui avait tué sa sœur... le cœur de Harry se révoltait à cette idée. L'année précédente, il avait bien vu que Malfoy était incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Il pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Harry mit plusieurs heures avant de sortir du placard, tout ankylosé. Et au lieu de se diriger vers les appartements du groupe, il partit dans la direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Priant pour que le mot de passe soit toujours le même, il dit d'une voix incertaine « Voie Lactée » à la Grosse Dame, qui lui ouvrit le passage. Soulagé, Harry s'engouffra dans le trou et atterrit dans la salle commune. Avec un soupir bienheureux, il s'affala dans un canapé. On était dimanche, et presque personne n'était présent. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit...

* * *

(*) ou comment chercher désespérément à faire rentrer Harry Potter dans un placard, dans le but d'entendre une conversation privée entre Serpentard, sans avoir aucune inspiration.... ("aussi vide qu'une coquille sans coquillage à l'intérieur" ! **Oh . My** **. God **!)

Dans le prochain chapitre: "_-Tu... t'es gay ?! Bégaya Seamus. Il en était tombé sur les fesses de surprise."  
"-Harry. On se connaît depuis six ans, hein ? J'ai eu le temps de t'observer et d'observer toute la gente masculine de cette école. Et Draco Malfoy est quand même l'un des_ _plus beaux mecs de notre promo.  
-Tu...tu as reluqué Malfoy ?!"_

V_**oilà!  
Bisouxes  
Viv' les Reviews!  
£njoy!!!**_

**

* * *

**

_**laTitePeste**_


	22. Blabla dans le dortoir des Gryffondor

**Chapitre 21: Blabla dans le dortoir des Gryffondor**

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:**

**1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Excusez-moi du retard, je suis IMPARDONNABLEUH, il faudrait me pendre, m'obliger à écrire en me mettant le stylo sous la gorge, je sais, excusez moiiiii!!!! Voilà les trois chapitres suivants ( je sais qu'ils sont courts mais j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça.... )  
_

_

* * *

_

Avec un soupir bienheureux, il s'affala dans un fauteuil. On était dimanche, et presque personne n'était présent. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

Draco avait donc eu une sœur, et c'est pour cela qu'il était si froid avec les autres.  
Pansy et lui étaient promis. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra sans aucune raison. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec frustration.  
Goyle et Crabbe étaient un minimum intelligents, et maintenant au courant du secret des Malfoy.  
Remus était gay. Et le deuxième père d'Alek était surprenant, d'après la réaction de Dumbledore. Et il n'allait pas l'aimer. Ca lui importait peu, du moment que ce n'était pas Rogue... ou Voldemort. Brrr.  
Lucius Malfoy réactivait le sort qui empêchait Draco d'avoir des sentiments tous les étés.  
Pansy et Draco étaient promis l'un à l'autre, pour l'éternité. Mari et femme.  
Il n'avait aucun mal à appeler Malfoy Draco, ce qui le perturbait grandement.  
Voldemort avait des plans tordus que Clarya et Angel allaient faire grandement avancer.  
Il allait devoir demander des informations à ses filles, sinon ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.  
Est-ce que Pansy avait déjà embrassé Draco ? Après tout, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre... Mari et femme...  
-Ahhh ! Ragea-t-il, se redressant brusquement et ouvrant les yeux, comprenant que toutes ses pensées ne le ramenaient qu'à un seul point –un blond hautain et froid. Il mit plusieurs secondes à remarquer une forme avachie par terre, comme si elle était tombée du canapé où il se trouvait.  
-Seamus... ?  
La forme se releva et Harry sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son ami se tenait debout, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, il se jeta sur lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es mignon quand tu réfléchis aussi intensément ! A quoi tu pensais ?  
Harry n'avait compris qu'une seule phrase et avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
-M...m...mignon ?!  
-Oui, Harry, mignon, fit Seamus en s'asseyant à côté de lui, bientôt rejoint par Dean qui manqua de faire mourir Harry d'une crise cardiaque, apparaissant de nulle part. N'est-ce pas qu'il est mignon, notre petit Harry, les yeux fermés et à demi allongé sur le canapé ?  
-Ca pourrait nous donner des idées, déclara Dean à moitié mort de rire.  
-Mais... mais vous êtes obsédés !  
-Par toi, Harry, par toi...  
-Alors, raconte-nous, que faîtes vous en dehors de la salle commune ? Vous dormez même plus ici.  
-Vous nous manquez, fit Seamus d'un air tout sauf triste.  
-...encore que, si on pouvait virer Neville... fit pensivement Dean. Seamus rougit brusquement et détourna la tête. Harry secoua la tête. Si Dean savait combien il était près du souhait de Seamus...  
-Tu veux connaître les derniers potins ? Demanda Seamus, prêt à tout pour dévier la conversation vers un sujet moins épineux pour lui. Harry haussa les épaules et Seamus se rapprocha de lui, des airs de conspirateur sur le visage.  
-Je suis pratiquement sur que Fred et George sont ensemble.  
-Qu... QUOI ?!!!  
-Il est obsédé par cette histoire depuis la rentrée, fit Dean distraitement, regardant Lavande et Parvati glousser plus loin.  
-Moins fort Harry ! le réprimanda Seamus.  
-Mais que... pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Tu te rappelles que George voulait sortir avec Angelina, hein ? Et bien elle a répondu non.  
-Mais comment tu le sais ? Ils ne sont plus à Poudlard.  
-J'ai des contacts, balaya Seamus de la main. Donc, pendant tout le temps que George voulait sortir avec elle, Fred était irritable, moins drôle que d'habitude, préoccupé. Dès qu'elle a dit non, il était tout de suite plus léger, heureux...  
- Coïncidence, fit Dean. Seamus fit claquer sa langue, agacé.  
-Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?  
-Seamus, deux frères... ensemble... en plus, ils sont jumeaux. C'est assez narcissique et malsain, non ? Grommela Harry.  
-On ne choisi pas ses sentiments, murmura Seamus avec sagesse, coulant un rapide regard vers Dean. Et puis franchement, s'ils ne font pas d'enfants, en quoi est-ce dégoutant ?  
Harry réfléchit quelques minutes. Il aimait beaucoup Fred et George, ils étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre. Et puis, réfléchit-il, en fait, il ne les avait jamais imaginés avec une femme et des enfants respectifs... s'ils s'aimaient, c'était leur affaire.  
-Tu as raison, Seamus, dit-il finalement, s'attirant le regard surpris de Dean. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise un truc. Tu m'accompagnes en haut, s'il te plaît ?  
Ils se levèrent ensemble, sous le regard brûlant de Dean et montèrent dans le dortoir. Harry s'assit sur son lit.  
-C'est pas trop dur, presque seul avec lui ? Demanda-t-il directement. Seamus rougit et hocha négativement la tête.  
-Le secret, c'est un bon sort d'insonorisation.  
-Et s'il lâche, un soir ?  
-Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'exiler au plus profond de la forêt amazonienne, répondit Seamus mi figue-mi raisin. Harry sourit.  
- Ce serait si grave que ça ? Tu ne connais pas ses sentiments...  
-On en a déjà discuté, Harry, répliqua Seamus, et j'avais déjà argumenté : il passe son temps à reluquer Lavande.  
-George voulait sortir avec Angelina.  
-C'est différent. Il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille. Dean si.  
- Je suis sorti avec Cho et Ginny, déclara Harry avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait comparé son histoire à celle de Seamus, il avait laissé sous entendre que...  
-Tu... t'es gay ?! Bégaya Seamus. Il en était tombé sur les fesses de surprise.  
-Non, non... enfin... fit Harry, mal à l'aise. En fait, si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour savoir...  
-Je ne le ferai pas avec toi, Harry, le coupa Seamus directement. Harry rougit fortement.  
-Mais... je ne veux absolument pas le faire avec toi, voyons, répondit-il, évitant de se sentir vexé par la mine réjouie qu'affichait Seamus, en fait je voulais te demander... comment tu as su... ?  
-Que j'étais gay ou que j'aimais Dean ?  
-Que t'étais gay.  
-Pff... fit Seamus en s'allongeant à même le sol, sur le dos, je réagissais à la présence de beaux mecs...

Harry ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

-... non, franchement, tu ne t'en rends compte que si tu es amoureux. Enfin moi, c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de... « réagir » quand tu es près de lui, mais ca vient forcément au bout d'un moment... tu ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quelle attitude adopter quand tu es près de lui... bref le baratin habituel, quoi. Mais surtout, surtout, surtout...

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry avec angoisse.  
-...toutes tes pensées te ramènent à lui. Inévitablement. Tout le temps.  
Un éléphant de trois tonnes atterrit sur l'estomac de Harry. Il se laissa couler par terre, la tête entre les mains.  
-Quoi ? Fit Seamus, inquiet. Son ami grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il répéta sa question.  
-Je suis gaaaaaaaaaaay ! Se lamenta Harry en relevant la tête. Sa figure était si pathétique que Seamus éclata de rire.  
-C'est pas drôle, Seamus ! C'est très grave ! La fin du monde, l'Apocalypse, le Jugement Dernier, je sais pas quoi d'autre!  
-Ha... Harry... tu es im-im-payable ! Rahlalala...  
-Arrête de rire, Seamuuuuuus !  
-Qui... qui est l'heureux... élu ?  
-Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.  
-Pfuuuuuuuuuuh.... fit Seamus. Puis il cessa brusquement de rire et leva un regard inquiet vers Harry. Ce n'est pas Dean, hein ? Parce que sinon, je n'ai vraiment plus aucune chance... !  
-Dis pas de bêtises, comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de Dean... et même contre le plus beau mec du monde, tu ferais le poids, Seamus.  
-Mais non, mais non... alors, qui c'est ?  
-Je crois, je ne suis pas sûr, précisa aussitôt Harry, sentant le rouge lui remonter aux joues.  
-Dis quand même.  
-..Hn.....foy, grommela Harry.  
-Quoi ? J'ai rien compris.  
- Draco Malfoy, répéta Harry intelligiblement. A sa plus grande horreur, il vit Seamus porter la main à son cœur et tomber (enfin s'affaisser, puisqu'il était déjà par terre) face contre terre. Seamus ?  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.  
-Seamus ? T'as fait une crise cardiaque ? Faut que j'appelle madame Pomfresh ? Tu veux que je te fasse du bouche à bouche ? Seamus !  
Harry retourna son ami sur le dos et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
-Propriété privée.  
Harry sursauta et fusilla du regard son ami qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Celui-ci se releva, manquant de faire tomber Harry.  
-Alors comme ça, Malfoy, hein ? Hum... tu as plutôt bon goût.  
-C... comment ? Demanda Harry bêtement. Son ami ne semblait même pas ébranlé, à croire qu'il s'y attendait.  
-Harry. On se connaît depuis six ans, hein ? J'ai eu le temps de t'observer et d'observer toute la gente masculine de cette école. Et Draco Malfoy est quand même l'un des plus beaux mecs de notre promo.  
-Tu...tu as reluqué Malfoy ?!  
-En temps que gay, je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions. Répondit doctement Seamus. Un Serpentard de plus ou de moins... pour oublier... mais bon, là n'est pas le problème. Tu es amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! C'est génial !  
-... génial ?!  
-Les deux sex-symbols de Poudlard ensemble, ça va faire des étincelles. Tu me diras comment il est au lit ?  
-Euh, attends, attends, tu vas un peu vite en besogne, là. Tu oublies deux points importants.  
-Ah ?  
- Malfoy est un... Malfoy. En gros, on n'est pas dans le même camp. Et puis en plus, c'est mon ennemi juré depuis mes onze ans.  
-Plus tant que ça puisque tu l'aimes !  
-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr !  
-Mais voyons Harry, ça crève les yeux !  
Harry resta bouche-bée quelques minutes, mais avant que Seamus ne puisse vraiment s'inquiéter, il articula un « quoi ?! » audible.  
-Vous êtes tout le temps là, à vous chercher les puces... tu es complètement obsédé par lui, ces derniers temps... tu n'arrêtes pas d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes... tu perds la notion du temps quand on est sur le sujet Malfoy. Oh, et aussi, tu n'insonorisais pas ton lit. J'en ai profité, puisque je ne m'endors que très tard. Heureusement, tu n'as jamais réveillé les autres. Vu ce que tu disais, ils auraient fait une syncope.  
-Je... rêve... de Malfoy ?  
-Oui. Et souvent, en plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que... je dis ?  
-Hum, Draco... encore, oui, comme ça... plus profond... oh, et tu dis assez souvent je t'aime, aussi.  
Harry sentait sa tête tourner.  
-Oh. My. God. Souffla-t-il.  
-Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir. T'es tout blanc.  
Le Survivant obéit précipitamment, sentant que ça n'allait pas bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa décision était prise. Il allait parler à son amie la plus ouverte, qui ne ferait pas une syncope de tout ce qu'il avait découvert et qui l'aiderait à démêler ses pensées. Hermione. Ensuite, il parlerait à Juli puis à Lily. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il remercia rapidement Seamus, lui souhaita bon courage et bonne chance et lui promis de revenir le plus vite possible leur rendre visite à la tour, dévala les escaliers, dit au revoir à Dean et détala en direction des appartements. A mi-chemin, il percuta Hermione, plongée dans un bouquin. Pressé, il l'attira dans une salle de classe déserte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les placards, ferma soigneusement la porte et lui déballa toute l'histoire. La jeune fille l'écouta sans broncher. Puis elle soupira et dit :  
- Je suis d'accord avec Seamus, ça se voit qu'il y a autre chose entre vous que de la haine. Et puis Lily et Tim en sont la preuve, non ? Et voilà pourquoi Draco sait s'occuper des bébés. Il s'est occupé de sa petite sœur. C'est horrible, ce qui lui est arrivé.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
-Il doit se sentir coupable, tu sais. Enormément. En plus, il ne peut se lier avec personne, c'est triste.  
-Mais... puisque Lily est née, il est bien arrivé à s'attacher à moi, non ? fit Harry, incertain.  
-Je suppose que le sort s'est rompu ou que la force de votre amour est plus forte qu'un misérable sort de magie noire.  
-Son histoire... c'est un peu l'histoire de Dumbledore.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Sauf que Draco avait neuf ans.  
Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée du petit garçon perdu, considéré comme un assassin par tous ses proches, portant seul le prix de l'arrogance de toute une éducation. Est-ce qu'il était comme ça, Draco, à l'intérieur de lui-même ?  
-Harry, tu m'écoutes ?  
-Excuse-moi, Mione. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
-tu devrais demander à Alek qui est son père, si tu es si curieux.  
-Oui, mais il va m'envoyer ch... paître.  
-Mais non, mais non. Toute façon tu n'en sais rien.  
-... c'est vrai. On y va ?

***

-Fred et George ? Ils vont bien Harry, pourquoi ?  
Harry haussa les épaules et sourit à Ron.  
-Comme ça. Ils vont bientôt nous ramener une fiancée au Terrier?  
-Fred, surement pas. Sauf si la fiancée n'a pas de poitrine et ce qu'il faut un peu plus bas. George vient de se faire jeter par Angelina, alors je ne pense pas. C'est quoi ces questions à deux Noises ?  
-C'était juste pour savoir, fit Harry en rougissant un peu. Ainsi donc, Seamus était bien informé.  
-Alors ? Contre-attaqua Ron, comment ça se passe avec la fouine ?  
-Ne l'appelle pas la fouine, Ron, réagit Harry.  
Ron éclata de rire, s'étouffant à moitié. Il opina du chef, signe qu'il arrêterait et ils entrèrent au cours de Métamorphose, Harry grommelant dans sa barbe et Ron riant toujours (ce qui lui valut cinq points de moins au bout d'une demie heure).

***

Draco avait la tête ailleurs. Pour une fois, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie l'ennuyait prodigieusement et il trouvait le temps exhaustivement long. Alors au lieu de prendre des notes sur le quinzième siècle chez les sorciers, il laissait dériver ses pensées. Il avait trop montré son vrai caractère, ces derniers temps. Sûrement à cause des emmerdeurs du futur (c'était comme ça qu'il se plaisait à les appeler quand il était seul).  
Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus pourrait un jour –ou plutôt dans un futur assez proche- faire un enfant avec Remus Lupin. Bon, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait bien que son parrain était gay, mais qu'il sorte avec un... loup garou ! C'était totalement... non traditionnel. Surtout qu'il était censé être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
-Et toi alors ? Avec le _Survivant_ ?! Chuchota une voix nasillarde dans sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se reprendre. Ca, c'était surement un gag des enfants du futur, parce que lui et Potter, ça ne se passerait jamais. Non pas qu'il le regrette, non, non, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir... en toute scientificité... manipulation... avec Whisky Pur Feu peut-être, ce que le Survivant donnait au lit. Parce que dans l'ensemble, Harry Potter était vraiment... potable. En temps que partenaire d'un soir, bien sur. Rien n'effacerait jamais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le brun.  
-Draychou ! Draychouuuu !  
Draco eut un petit sursaut avant de se tourner vers Pansy, le regard noir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Chuchotait celle-ci, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ton cahier ! Draychou, regarde ton cahier !  
Elle avait vraiment l'air furieuse. Inquiet, il tourna la tête vers les pages qu'il avait couvertes sans y faire attention.  
Mince.  
Elles étaient couvertes d'éclairs de toutes tailles.

* * *

V_**oilà!  
Bisouxes  
Viv' les Reviews!  
£njoy!!!**_

**

* * *

**

_**laTitePeste**_


	23. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 22: Chemin de Traverse!**

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Voilà la suite.... =)  
_

* * *

-Allez Harry ! Ce n'est pas la mort ! S'il te plaît, fais-le !  
Harry secoua la tête dans tous les sens, refusant de voir ce que Seamus lui tendait.  
-Harry... fais le ou on le fait nous même !  
Le Survivant grommela quelque chose comme « essayez de vous attaquer à moi, pour voir ! » avant de se précipiter vers la porte du dortoir.  
C'était le samedi de la visite à Pré-au-Lard, donc celle de leur escapade à Londres. Comme un idiot, Harry était passé prendre une veste que les elfes de maison avaient oublié dans la tour de Gryffondor... malheureusement pour lui, Seamus et Dean se trouvaient dans le dortoir. Et Seamus, très fier de lui, lui avait sorti une... une chose horrifiante de sa valise et essayait de la lui faire enfiler depuis vingt-cinq minutes. Harry poussa la porte, mais apparemment elle était fermée à clef. Résigné, il se prépara à défendre chèrement sa vie et son honneur et se tourna face à ses _prétendus_ amis. Seamus était mort de rire.  
-Allez Harry, c'est juste une chemise ! Siffla Dean, légèrement agacé.  
-Je ne mettrai pas... une chemise de cette couleur ! Et je ne mets jamais de chemise, d'abord !  
-C'est le bon moment pour commencer ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas aller à Londres habillé comme un... comme d'habitude !  
Se balader avec deux bébés sur les bras n'étant pas très discret et l'origine de Lily et des autres devant rester secrète, tout Poudlard était au courant de l'histoire des enfants, sans pour autant connaître les détails, donc leurs parents (Merci Merlin ! S'était dit Harry). Dumbledore avait donc pris des mesures _draco_niennes (^^) : il avait jeté un sort Fidelitas sur le château entier, interdisant à quiconque de révéler ce qu'il savait à une personne extérieure à Poudlard, et, pour faire bonne mesure, il avait décrété que plus rien de volant et d'animal ne sortirait de l'enceinte du collège, histoire que personne ne soit tenté de « cafter à ses parents » selon ses mots. Harry avait donc décidé de dire à Dean et Seamus où il allait ce week-end, décision qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant.  
-Comme un quoi ? Vas-y, finis ta phrase !  
-Harry... fit Seamus d'une voix apaisante, il faut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment à ton avantage dans tes habits Moldus...  
-C'est pas ma faute !  
-On sait, on sait, et justement, si tu n'étais pas contradictoire, tu serais content que je veuille te prêter des habits !  
-Mais... Seamus, cette couleur...  
-Ta tenue de soirée en quatrième année était de la même couleur.  
-Peut-être, mais...  
-Pas de discussion ! Tu n'as aucune raison de tempêter davantage, donc tu vas enfiler cette chemise vert bouteille et ce jean et dans un quart d'heure si tu n'es pas sorti de la salle de bains coiffé, déodorisé et habillé, je te jette un sort ! Fit Dean, un air menaçant sur le visage. Harry sentit sa détermination faiblir.  
-Le vert, c'est la couleur des Serpentard, fit-il en ultime recours, mais le regard que lui lancèrent ses amis le convainquit. Il prit à toute vitesse les vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.  
-Encore heureux qu'il n'a pas essayé de tirer la porte pour sortir, souffla Seamus à Dean qui hocha la tête en souriant.  
-Des fois, il est vraiment à côté de ses pompes.

_******_

Harry bouillonnait. Ils avançaient dans Londres depuis vingt cinq minutes et le jeune homme n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre Ron ricaner bêtement derrière son dos. Oui, il s'était habillé comme ses amis le voulaient aujourd'hui, oui, Juli et Lily avaient fait une tête à mourir de rire quand elles l'avaient vu, oui Malfoy avait eu une réaction bizarre quand il était apparu, mais pas la peine de rire pendant une demie heure !!! Il enfouit son menton dans son écharpe, essayant d'échapper au vent glacé qui soufflait avec force, rabattant ses mèches noires sur son front.  
-Allez, Harry, ne fais pas la tête, souffla une voix à côté de lui. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir sa meilleure amie le regarder, les yeux pétillants.  
-Ron m'énerve.  
-Et la réaction de Malfoy aussi, je suppose, fit Hermione innocemment.  
-Bien sur ! De quel droit il m'a regardé encore plus haineusement que d'habitude ?! Je lui ai rien fait !  
Hermione haussa les épaules, bien que se doutant de la réponse. Tout allait si vite... Elle ramena ses cheveux lissés pour l'occasion derrière son oreille, lançant un coup d'œil rapide pour voir où étaient les filles du futur. Et pila net, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. La jeune fille attrapa le bras d'Harry et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers sa fille. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit d'un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai et demanda :-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais Métamorphomage ?  
Lucy sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Juli, qui haussa les épaules, fataliste.  
-Tu ne m'as pas demandé...  
-Mione, ta fille est métamorphomage ?! S'exclama Harry, se recevant pour le coup trois regards assassins, deux noisette et un vert.  
-Moins fort !  
-Pourquoi... ?  
-Si Lucy ne l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! Raison que j'attends, d'ailleurs.  
-Mais... comment t'as fait pour savoir ? Demanda la rousse, surprise.  
-Ta couleur de cheveux, fit Hermione avec le ton de l'évidence. Quand tu es arrivée, tes cheveux étaient roux clair. Mais tout au long de cette semaine, ils ont foncés. Tu as des problèmes ?  
-Non, souffla Lucy, étonnée qu'Hermione ai remarqué un détail aussi insignifiant. Je me fais du souci, c'est tout.  
-Mais Alek la réconforte, ne t'inquiètes pas, déclara Juli, un peu plus acide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lucy fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, légèrement agacée. Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, se sentant légèrement de trop.  
-Je t'ai déjà demandé si c'était un problème pour toi, puce...  
-Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux bien te taper tous les mecs de Poudlard, je m'en fous.  
- Si tu veux savoir, Harry, fit Lucy sèchement, Juli aussi est métamorphomage. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Alek et mes frères... A tout l'heure.  
Juli la regarda partir, le regard noir.  
-Mais ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là ?!  
-Et bien, Hermione, je viens de m'engueuler avec ta fille, c'est pourtant clair...  
-Elle sort avec Alek ?!  
-Oui... ça dure depuis deux ans maintenant.  
-Oh... je n'avais pas vu. Et du coup, je n'ai pas eu la raison de notre non-information !  
Harry regarda ailleurs, un peu gêné et soudain, une idée lumineuse vint frapper son cerveau. Après tout, Juli devait bien le savoir...  
- Dis-moi Juli, qui est le père d'Alek ?  
-Remus, pourquoi ?  
-Non, non, l'autre.  
-Bah, c'est Sev... tu le savais pas ?  
-Sev ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Harry, paumé.  
-Oh, mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas encore aussi proche de lui que chez... d'où je viens ! Sev', c'est le surnom du professeur Rogue.

_**BOUM!**_

_******_

Il voulait lui faire bouffer ses lunettes puis le réduire en charpie, il voulait le trucider allègrement, lui envoyer des petite piques mesquines comme avant.  
Il voulait que tout recommence mais apparemment, rien n'allait dans ce sens. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui avait pris au Balafré d'être aussi sex... différent aujourd'hui ? Ok, ils allaient à Londres, Potter ne devait y aller que pour prendre le Poudlard Express, mais ce n'était pas une raison !!!!Draco rongeait son frein en regardant de temps en temps le paysage (ils étaient du côté Moldu de Londres pour l'instant), marchant à côté de Blaise et Lily qui échangeaient des sourires amusés. Raphaël était juste derrière eux.  
-Dray ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Blaise, siffla Draco en assassinant son ami du regard.  
-Mais euh, c'est meugnon comme surnom...  
-T'arrête de bêtifier comme une Poufsouffle ou faut qu'j'te mette mon poing dans la figure ?!  
-Roooh... ok, ok, j'arrête, pas besoin de faire ces yeux là !  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire la tête juste parce qu'Harry est bien habillé aujourd'hui, tu sais, déclara gentiment Lily.  
-Que... je... pas du tout ! Tout ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le Balafré !  
-Hm, bien sur...  
- C'est vrai !  
-Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu' !  
Gros silence.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Potter et une marmotte mettant du chocolat dans... dans quoi?!

_******_

-Attends... on va vraiment entrer là-dedans... ? Demanda d'un air inquiet Harry à Ron. Ils s'étaient réconciliés quand le roux s'était cassé la figure en pleine rue, manquant de se faire écraser par une voiture qui fonçait à toute vitesse vers lui. Il ne devait la vie sauve (ou du moins le pensait-il ) qu'aux réflexes de Harry qui se tenait suffisamment près pour le rattraper à ce moment-là. Ron avait donc décidé d'arrêter de se moquer de son meilleur ami pour la demi-heure suivante, jugeant cette décision très sage et assez démonstrative de la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. Harry qui, justement, menaçait de s'évanouir à nouveau (oui, la première fois, c'était pour Rogue ah ah ah) devant ce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. C'était horrible. C'était impensable. C'était...  
-.. « Jennyfer'magic » ?!  
-Et ouais, vieux... Ginny a toujours rêvé d'entrer là dedans... jamais compris pourquoi.  
-Non mais, « Jennyfer'magic », comme le « Jennifer » des Moldus, mais pour les sorciers ?  
Ron hocha la tête. Hermione s'approcha d'eux, légèrement anxieuse.  
-Euh, les garçons... je suis une fille.  
-On sait. (Rire gras du côté de Ron, suivi immédiatement par un regard furieux de la brune)  
-Donc... naturellement, je devrais aimer faire les magasins et tout... Par conséquent... Juli m'a proposé de l'aider à choisir, il paraît qu'on fait souvent ça...  
-T'inquiète, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, même si tu rentres dans ce magasin maudit, déclara Harry avec tout le sérieux du monde. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire.  
-Okay, donc, à tout à l'heure !  
Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
-Et moi, elle ne me demande même pas mon avis, grogna Ronald, un peu vexé. Bon, excuse-moi Harry, mais il faut que je la retrouve. Je lui prouverai mon amour de quelque façon que ce soit, fus-je pour ça obligé de vaincre « Jennyfer'magic » ! Brailla-t-il en entrant dans le magasin. Harry soupira. Il n'avait franchement absolument pas du tout envie d'entrer là-dedans. Lily avait la moitié de sa bourse, elle en disposait comme bon lui semblait et elle se débrouillerait très bien toute seule. Juli également.

_******_

Draco se faisait royalement ch... s'embêtait énormément. Blaise était dans cette purée de cabine d'essayage depuis une demi-heure déjà et le Prince des Serpentard sentait sa patience légendaire s'effriter lentement mais surement. Comment ça sa patience n'est pas légendaire ?! Bien sur que si... Il n'y a que les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor qui sont aussi mal informés...  
Donc, Draco attendait patiemment que son stupide mais meilleur ami sorte de là pour pouvoir enfin voir le résultat de leur choix –enfin plutôt de son choix, puisque Blaise n'avait aucun sens de l'esthétisme.  
-Blaiiiiiiiiiiise....  
-Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive...  
-Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu me l'as sortie, celle-là... c'est bon tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, ça peut pas être pire...  
Tressaillement derrière le rideau. Hm, oui, il allait venir, ouiiiiiiiiii....  
-...Alors ?  
-... euuuh...  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier le résultat. Blaise était tout simplement... classe. Si Draco s'était écouté, il aurait surement entendu une petite voix chuchotant : « plus classe que toiiii... ». Mais il ne s'écoutait absolument pas, préférant admirer son ami. La chemise toute simple et blanche rehaussait le ton de sa peau foncée et son jean épousait parfaitement ses formes athlétiques.  
-Je sais, c'est nul, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin, je...  
-Oh là ! L'interrompit immédiatement Draco, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu es très classe. Bien sur, pas autant que moi (_menteur !!!!!_), mais bon, on ne peut pas être parfait... ça a été une très bonne idée d'aller à « Mal' » pour te trouver des vêtements... on les prend, bien sur. Et tu les mettras. Allez, rhabille-toi, que je puisse essayer aussi ce que j'ai choisi pour moi...

_******_

Harry avait cédé à la demande de Remus de prendre un verre avec lui, Dumbledore ayant dû retourner précipitamment au château à cause d'une histoire de non-gérance de Peeves. Il triturait le bord de sa Bièrraubeure, perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Alors, Harry, il paraît que –hum-, que Malfoy et toi, vous allez...  
-Ouais, il paraît...  
-Et... ?  
-Quoi ? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux de son verre.  
-Ce que je voudrais savoir, repris Remus en réprimant un sourire, c'est ce que tu en penses, toi.  
-Et bien... je... Tu sors avec Rogue, toi ?  
Le loup garou sursauta et avala de travers sa gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Rougissant comme un gamin pris en faute, il répliqua d'une voix manquant de conviction :  
-Maisquoimaisnonpasdutout... que vas-tu imaginer, Harry...  
-Arrête, ton fils a voyagé dans le temps.  
-Oh...  
-Oui, et d'ailleurs il est très froid avec tout le monde, il a une petite amie et il est à Serpentard.  
Remus sourit brièvement avant de se reprendre.  
-Hum, euh oui Harry, enfin tu vois, au début... ça a commencé par une dispute assez, heu, bête... Expliqua-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Et ça a fini sur son bur... enfin on s'est rendu compte que finalement, il ne servait à rien de nous détester comme ça. Je voulais te le dire, mais je craignais un peu ta réaction...  
-Oh, ca va, maintenant. C'est sur le coup que c'est mal passé. Mais je le déteste toujours, ok ?  
Remus éclata de rire.  
-Pas de problème, Harry!

C'est là que tout explosa.

* * *

V_**oilà!  
Bisouxes  
Viv' les Reviews!  
£njoy!!!**_

**

* * *

**

_**laTitePeste**_


	24. Interlude

**Chapitre 24: Interlude  
**

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard!! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas!! Même pas l'idée originale!! Mais je fais quoi là, alors?? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

[**Message à Marine** : Écoute, je pense qu'il faut déjà que tu t'inscrives. Après, normalement, tu auras un bouton qui te permettra de faire ce que tu veux faire... bisous, merci de ta review!!! =D ]

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentard... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Voilà la suite.... =)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

******

**//Attention!!!//  
Ce chapitre n'est pas la suite du précédent...  
Si vous ne comprenez pas, lisez jusqu'au bout...**

******

Harry reposa le chapeau sur la table, exténué. Il s'allongea à même le sol, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale.

-Harry... Harry?!  
- C'est bon Dray, je ne suis pas encore mort... Harry releva la tête et observa amoureusement son mari. Il avait toujours été fin, mais les années d'espionnage et de secrets avaient creusé ses joues et fait apparaître une barre soucieuse sur son front. Ses yeux gris étaient par contre toujours aussi brillants et glaçants -sauf quand il regardait Harry et les enfants- et ses cheveux étaient retenus en une natte qui lui arrivait aux omoplates. Sa longue robe de sorcier était couverte de boue.

-Tu... as réussi, pour les enfants?  
-Oui, mon amour... Ils sont tous partis. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient... Les yeux de Harry se teintèrent de tristesse en repensant à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Remus... Sev avait disparu, pas physiquement certes, mais suffisamment pour qu'on s'en aperçoive, ce jour là. Le jour des quinze ans de leur fils... Il y avait eu aussi Fleur, torturée par Greyback, Hannah Abbot, il y avait quelques jours à peine, retrouvée noyée dans la Seine (elle était en mission à Paris), Dean, en pleine discussion avec le premier Ministre Moldu, et Luna... Luna, enceinte, torturée par les Mangemorts... Luna, qui arrivait à alléger l'atmosphère d'une pièce rien qu'en y entrant... Blaise avait eut besoin de toute l'aide possible pour s'en relever. Quand à Raphaël... depuis cette année-là, l'année de ses dix ans, il n'était plus le même. Et le fiancer à Lily n'y avait rien changé.

Lily... Harry sentit une main serrer son épaule et des lèvres se poser sur la seule larme qui lui avait échappé. Il secoua la tête doucement. Maintenant, au moins, tous les enfants de la troupe étaient à l'abri... Il comptait sur leur "moi" plus jeunes pour les intégrer à leur vie et les protéger coûte que coûte...

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, après, pour eux? Je veux dire... Harry, tu es conscient que Lily, Tim et July vont se retrouver dix huit ans en arrière... on ne sait pas exactement comment ça se passera... Et... s'il y a des complications...

-Ca se passera bien, répondit Harry, sûr de lui. Draco se releva et tira le brun pour le relever.

-Hermione et Weasley t'attendent. Les Mangemorts sont à nos portes, Harry. C'est bientôt fini.

Harry hocha la tête. Ainsi, il accomplirait bientôt son destin... il aurait bientôt quarante ans, et sa vie avait été passée à éviter de se faire tuer, et à tuer...

Oh, bien sur, il y avait eu de bons moments. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny lui avaient procuré le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille... et Draco l'avait concrétisé en lui faisant les enfants les plus merveilleux du monde.

******

-Harry. Voldemort a réussi à amener des Géants ici, dans les Alpes. Ils sont en train d'essayer de forcer la muraille du château... Harry, écoute moi... Draco est démasqué, il se battra avec nous. Tu es d'accord? J'ai envoyé tout le monde à sa place, il ne reste plus que nous six...

-Hermione... ne t'inquiètes pas pour les triplés. Ils sont bien arrivés, je le sais. Tu me fais confiance, non?

Hermione serra convulsivement la main sur sa baguette et opina du chef. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants. Seul lui suffisait l'idée que ses enfants étaient en sécurité quelque part -entre les mains d'eux plus jeunes et de Dumbledore. Elle avait planifié chaque minute de la Bataille, avait enduré mille souffrances dans le but de gagner quelques instant de vie à ses enfants. Elle leur avait donné la vie, ils avaient rendu la sienne merveilleuse, elle avait aidé à leur en offrir une la plus paisible et longue possible. La boucle était bouclée.

Être mère est tellement merveilleux...

-Harry, fit une voix hésitante.  
-Ginny. Répondit Harry assez froidement.  
-Sache que je regrette... ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de Juli... qu'il soit son père ne change rien au fait que ce soit une jeune fille formidable... même si quand je la voie, je voie...  
-Mais tu te trompes, Weasley, la coupa Draco avec un petit sourire. Juli est notre fille à tous les deux... elle tient autant de Harry que de moi. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ma fille biologique ne veut pas dire que....

-Je sais. C'est bien ce que je voulais dire... excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, tous les deux... vous avez sauvé mon fils... la voix de Ginny se brisa et elle détourna la tête. Harry fut à côté d'elle en une seconde. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa petite sœur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gin'... c'est déjà pardonné. Je regrette seulement que Juli ne soit pas là pour voir ça... Ca lui aurait fait du bien. Beaucoup.

******

Un grand fracas, accompagné de cris. Le mur arrière était tombé et les Résistants se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Il était temps. Harry se détacha de Ginny et prit la main de Draco. Hermione, Ron, Blaise et la rousse se rapprochèrent d'eux.

-Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, vous avez tous rempli votre rôle à merveille, déclara Draco doucement. Nous savons pour quoi nous nous battons, nous savons que cette bataille sera notre dernière, probablement... Il n'appartient qu'à vous de finir le plus noblement possible.

Le silence lui répondit. Ils avaient compris. Tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis, toutes les peines qu'ils avaient endurés n'étaient rien par rapport à la bataille qui les attendait.

Voldemort avait gagné la guerre.

Voldemort avait gagné la guerre mais, curieusement, ils se sentaient légers.

Leurs enfants portaient en eux les informations capitales à la réussite de Harry dans le passé. Ils pouvaient empêcher les évènements qui avaient conduit Voldemort au pouvoir, empêcher leur fin, empêcher ce qui allait se produire -inévitablement-, quand la première vague de Résistants serait massacrée.

Leurs enfants pouvaient changer l'avenir du monde.

Et grâce à eux, ils en avaient la possibilité.

Alors eux, les adultes de cet espace temps là, mourraient dans la certitude de se retrouver à quarante, cinquante, ou vingt ans à un autre endroit, une autre place, avec la famille qu'ils construiraient, plus tard, sans la guerre, sans les meurtres, sans toute la misère du monde, sans le règne des forces du Mal.

Leurs enfants allaient réussir, eux allaient réussir et dans l'espace temps où Harry les avait envoyés, ils vivraient longtemps. Avec leur EUX plus jeunes.

-Ca vous dit, d'aller se bouffer un peu de Mangemort ce soir? Demanda Ron.  
-Ronald, ton langage, répliquèrent Hermione et Ginny en même temps.  
-Tu deviens vulgaire, monsieur le ventre sur pattes, se moqua Blaise.  
-Vous venez, les amoureux? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix en se tournant vers Draco et Harry. Ceux-ci sourirent.  
-On vous attendait, déclara Harry en retenant un rire.

Ils s'élancèrent alors.

Et quand les premiers sorts fusèrent, quand les hommes et les femmes tombèrent, quand ils vainquirent les géants et tous les autres, quand il n'y eut plus que les Hommes face aux Hommes, réduits à l'état animal, quand il n'y eut plus que survivre qui comptât, alors un murmure se répandit parmi les Résistants.

Un murmure d'espoir.

**_Liberté _**

Un simple murmure, incapable de soulever des montagnes, incapable de vaincre une armée pourtant moins entraînée que la leur, incapable de tuer Voldemort...

**_Liberté _**

Un murmure qui avait déjà résonné entre ces murs, bien de années auparavant...

_**Liberté **_

Un murmure qui leur donna la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, qui accompagna Harry jusqu'à Voldemort, qui lui permit de garder la tête haute sous les Endoloris qui pleuvaient, qui lui souffla le sort qu'il jeta, qui le fit éviter l'Avada Kedavra...

**_Liberté _**

Un murmure qui lui fit brutalement comprendre qu'il était maintenant seul contre Voldemort.

**_Liberté _**

Plus aucun bruit.

Pas même un souffle de vent.

Juste lui et son pire ennemi.

-Tu as tué mes parents.

-J'ai fait bien plus que ça, n'est-ce pas? Répliqua Voldemort d'une voix narquoise.

-La vie ne se résume pas à gagner, Tom.

-Mais j'ai gagné. Tu es seul maintenant.

Harry ferma les yeux. Voldemort éclata de rire.

Il y eut une explosion. Et le noir.

**_Liberté.... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
Voilà!  
En espérant que ça vous plait toujours...  
En espérant vous revoir bientôt...  
En espérant que vous allez bien...  
En espérant avoir de magnifiques reviews...  
En espérant... _**

**£njoy!_  
_**


	25. Le Chemin de Traverse, Deuxième Partie

**Chapitre 25: Chemin de Travers, Deuxième Partie  
**

**Hello, hello 'nd hello!  
**C'est encore mwaaaaaa!  
Cette fanfic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'extraodinaire-fabuleuse-totalement-mortelle-de-rire "Harry Potter et les Enfants du futur", une traduction de **Quiproquo**... si vous pouvez la lire, n'hésitez pas... vous ne regretterez pas!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Et ben non, 'sont pas à moi, tous mes valeureux amis de Poudlard! Et même Poudlard ne m'appartient pas! Même pas l'idée originale! Mais je fais quoi là, alors? Ah wi, c'est vrai... j'ai sorti de ma tête malade Lily, Juli and co, et aussi à peu près toutes les relations "plus poussées" entre les personnages, que notre **vénérée J.K Rowling** n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son livre...

* * *

**P'tits trucs à savoir:  
1****.** Les passages entourés de **/**...**/** sont des messages télépathiques entre les Enfants du Futur en général

**Résumé:** _Une jeune fille brune, une jeune fille blonde, Voldy, quelques Mangemorts, Harry, ses amis et les Serpentards... mais que se passe-t-il? _

**Autre:** _Désolée pour le retard! Le Chemin de Traverse a été trèèèèèèèèès dur à quitter! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop brouillon! Si vous avez des questions, posez-les, je pourrais y répondre dans le prochain chapitre! (Ou pas)  
_

* * *

Harry ne savait plus où il était. Le tonnerre éclatait dans sa tête -il avait dû se prendre un gros coup. Et il avait perdu ses lunettes, en plus.

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin_, jura-t-il intérieurement.  
-... Rem... Remus? Appela-t-il, se rappelant soudain qu'il était avec lui avant que tout ne vole en éclats.  
-Debout, Harry, chuchota une voix à côté de lui. Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas encore nous voir à cause de la fumée, mais ils jettent quand même pas mal de sorts qui pourraient nous amocher...

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Harry fit attention à ce qui l'entourait. L'explosion avait détruit une partie du mur du bar, celle juste en face d'eux. Ils avaient du être projetés par le souffle de l'explosion...De la fumée sortait des décombres. Une horrible odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air... et des éclairs de lumière de toutes les couleurs fendaient l'espace dans tous les sens.

_Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait pas de clients, aujourd'hui...! _Pensa Harry. Remus l'aida à se relever et ils filèrent se mettre à l'abri derrière le comptoir. Le barman avait du s'échapper puisqu'il n'y avait visiblement pas âme qui vive aux alentours.

-Il ne faut pas jeter de sort, ils vont nous localiser sinon, déclara Harry en sortant sa baguette. Par contre, j'ai perdu mes lunettes alors...  
-Tiens, fit Remus en les lui tendant. Bon, écoute, je pense qu'on peut tenter quelque chose. Tu as encore quelques leurres des Weasley, non? Lance les par là-bas, dans la direction des sorts. Pendant ce temps, on contournera le comptoir et on sortira par derrière pour rejoindre les autres. Tu es d'accord?

Harry acquiesça et attrapa quelques Leurres Explosifs qu'il portait toujours sur lui -parce que c'était quand même vraiment pratique- et les lança au hasard à travers le bar. Il y eut des cris quand ils explosèrent.

C'était le signal qu'ils attendaient.

Ils foncèrent à travers le bar, chuchotant des Protego au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Harry se jeta sur la porte de la réserve et l'ouvrit en grand. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, haletants.

-Ca va, Remus? Demanda Harry en refermant la porte. Le professeur hocha la tête et montra une petite porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Ils la franchirent, prudents. Personne à l'horizon.

-Où étaient sensés se trouver les autres? Chuchota Remus.

- Vous croyez aller où comme ça? Hurla une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

* * *

-Putain, mais pourquoi ils nous attaquent? Cria Draco à Blaise en se réfugiant derrière une étagère pleine de vêtements. Pantalons pure soie, soixante Gallions pièce. Son meilleur ami plongea vers lui en souriant.

-Eh, Dray, c'est quoi ce langage?

-Oh, putain de merde de...! Blaise, ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je comprends pas, je suis de leur putain de côté moi!

Blaise s'assit confortablement derrière l'étagère, prenant ses aises. Des sorts sifflaient de tous côtés.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas qui ils doivent attaquer...

-C'est bien possible. Je vais aller leur... Draco allait se lever mais Blaise le retint fermement par la chemise.

-Non mais ca va pas? Ils t'auront stupéfixié ou même tué avant que tu n'aies fait deux pas! Dray, ils ne se soucient PAS de ceux qu'ils doivent attaquer, ok? Je pense qu'ils sont là pour Potter. Et pour les autres, aussi. Tu te rappelles de l'histoire de Clara et Angel, hein? Je pense que c'est à cause d'elles. Maintenant, tais-toi et réfléchissons. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de blesser tes grands amis... Le temps qu'ils comprennent que nous ne sommes plus dans les cabines d'essayage, nous avons peut-être une chance de sortir de là... Tu connais une sortie de secours?

Blaise tourna la tête vers Draco, qui semblait avoir bugué. Il secoua légèrement son ami, puis un peu plus fort.

-... pour Potter? Réagit finalement le blond, levant des yeux furieux. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher, c'est MOI son ennemi, ok? Il va les écraser!

Blaise retint un soupir.

-Ok, j'ai compris, mais tu sais comment nous faire sortir d'ici?

* * *

Hermione attira Ron dans la cabine d'essayage et le pot de fleurs devant lequel il se tenait deux secondes auparavant explosa. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de pousser un juron.

-Aveyrell, Nott et une femme que je ne connais pas, déclara-t-elle à son petit ami qui serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts.  
-On les stupéfixe?  
-Non. Ron, tu as remarqué la rangée de miroirs qu'il y avait au début de la rangée de cabines? Ils sont là-bas. Les miroirs tiennent grâce à des pieds vraiment minces... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?  
Ron acquiesça et ferma les yeux deux secondes, se concentrant. Les voix des Mangemorts se rapprochaient.  
-A mon signal... murmura Hermione. Allons-y! _Reducto_!

Les miroirs explosèrent en rencontrant les têtes des Mangemorts, qui hurlèrent de douleur. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent hors de la cabine et profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour stupéfixier tout ce qui dépassait des glaces tout en courant vers la sortie. Au passage, ils heurtèrent Lily, Julien et Quentin, qui semblaient assez mal en point. Les cheveux de Lily étaient poisseux de sang et Julien soutenait Quentin qui paraissait avoir du mal avec un genou.  
-Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, balbutia Julien, mais... Il faut examiner Lily, elle s'est pris une penderie sur la tête. Quentin a reçu un sort bizarre et il ne peut plus utiliser sa jambe droite.  
La petite troupe avança toujours vers la sortie, en formation serrée autour des blessés. Apparemment, seule une petite troupe de Mangemorts s'était chargé de Jennyfer'Magic, puisqu'ils ne croisèrent qu'un homme maigrichon qui ne ressembla plus à rien après s'être pris une rafale de maléfices en pleine tête.  
Enfin, ils passèrent les portes automatiques et se retrouvèrent dehors. L'éclat du soleil les éblouit quelques secondes et ils se réfugièrent derrière un amas de pierres qui ne se trouvait pas là au début de l'après midi. Hermione leva les yeux vers le magasin, espérant que Lucy, Juli et Raphaël s'en sortaient.

Juli courait. Elle avait reconnu la voix qui criait un peu plus loin. Elle monta quelques marches puis se cacha derrière un rayon de vêtements. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Lucy était entourée de trois Mangemorts qui lui lançaient des sorts à tour de rôle. La rousse se protégeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais n'aller pas tarder à rendre les armes. Juli réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle attire l'attention des Mangemorts. Ils allaient tuer son amie sinon. A cette pensée, les pointes de ses cheveux foncèrent légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Elle savait ce dont sa baguette avait envie. Faire mal, le plus possible. Mais si elle la laissait faire… Lucy risquait de mourir. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort qui se trouvait en face et souffla le sort de stupéfixion. Il s'écroula sans un bruit. Les deux Mangemorts tressaillirent et érigèrent des Protego autour d'eux. Lucy les noya sous une pluie de maléfices mais leur protection tenait bon. Alors Juli entra dans la danse.

Elle souffla un sort en direction d'un des Mangemorts, un grand brun. Une brume violine sortit de sa baguette et avança vers le Mangemort en s'enroulant sur elle-même, comme un serpent. Puis elle l'entoura. Le bouclier de son Protego devint visible. Durant quelques secondes, le deuxième Mangemort et Lucy fixèrent le bouclier. Puis celui-ci explosa. Juli réagit alors à la vitesse de l'éclair et stupéfixia le brun. Elle se tourna résolument vers le deuxième Mangemort, qui avait commencé à reculer.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix glaciale.  
-Le Maître... Le Maître va arriver, et le petit Potter ne sera plus qu'un cadavre !  
-Vous êtes sensés être une distraction ?  
-T'es pas digne d'en savoir plus. Votre petit Potter va mourir, et là, ce sera votre fête.  
-Je pense être plus digne que toi d'entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de cette affaire, Legins Clark.  
-Comment tu connais mon nom, sale petite...  
-_Stupefix._

-On a besoin d'aide !  
Hermione se retourna brusquement et soupira de soulagement en voyant Lucy et Juli arriver en courant. Enfin, Lucy arriver en courant, traînant Juli qui semblait avoir du mal à avancer. De loin, Juli sembla moins blonde à Hermione.  
Raphaël était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant, racontant qu'il avait aperçu Juli mais l'avait aussitôt perdue de vue. Depuis, la brune se rongeait les sangs. Apparemment pour rien.  
La jeune fille se précipita pour aider Lucy. Celle-ci peinait à tirer Juli, qui trébuchait souvent.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fit Hermione en attrapant la main de la blonde.  
-Elle est fatiguée, elle a dû utiliser... plein de sorts, elle a pas l'habitude.  
Elles arrivèrent jusqu'à l'amas de pierres. Juli se laissa glisser le long de ce qui formait maintenant un petit mur et ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement.  
-Tu nous as fichu la frousse, sœurette, déclara Julien en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Quoi, vous croyez que j'allais me laisser faire par ces amas d'œufs de Doxys avariés ? Dans vos rêves ! Ils sont là en tant que diversion. La cible, c'est Harry.  
-Ou pas, énonça Juli en rouvrant les yeux. Elle semblait à nouveau en pleine forme. Ecoutez, il faudrait juste retrouver les autres et partir le plus vite possible d'ici.  
-Je crois que Malfoy et Zabini sont allé dans une de ces boutiques chics qui longent le côté droit du Chemin de Traverse.  
-Ils doivent être allés à Wizard'fshn, déclara Alek, qui était déjà caché derrière les pierres quand les autres étaient arrivés. Ron lui jeta un regard mais s'empêcha de demander qui avait eu la brillante idée de nommer un magasin ainsi.  
-C'est juste en face !  
-Je propose que trois d'entre vous aillent les chercher, dit Hermione en se massant la tempe droite. Il faut qu'on soigne superficiellement tous ceux qui sont amochés. Lily, Quentin, Juli, vous restez ici.  
-J'vais à l'aide de la fouine, déclara Ron.  
Alek et Julien se portèrent également volontaires. Hermione observa consciencieusement les environs avant de les envoyer en renfort.  
Draco n'allait pas du tout aimer ça. Hermione pouffa doucement.  
Raphaël commença à s'occuper de Quentin, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione se tourna vers Juli mais Lucy était déjà auprès d'elle, alors elle alla panser la tête de Lily. Elle était calme et son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Où étaient les professeurs ? Ce n'était pas normal que des Mangemorts attaquent et qu'ils ne fassent rien. A moins qu'ils ne soient plus en état de rien faire... Hermione frissonna à cette pensée. Non. Il y avait une autre raison.  
Remus et Harry étaient sûrement allés boire un café quelque part. Vu tous les magasins qui avaient fermé... Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner où... Restait à savoir comment y aller. Le seul café ouvert ce jour-là se trouvait à l'opposé de là où ils se trouvaient.

Soudain, il y eut des cris. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la droite, inquiets.

* * *

Draco jura. Ils y étaient presque et il avait fallu que les Gryffons viennent gâcher leur tentative d'évasion ! Et puis, maintenant que Blaise lançait des sorts à toute allure, il n'avait plus guère le choix. Mais si le Lord le savait un jour...  
S'il stupéfixait juste ses camarades, est-ce qu'il serait puni ?  
-Bien sûr que oui, crétin, marmonna-t-il.  
Blaise tourna la tête vers lui mais ne lui demanda rien. Et puis un sort frôla sa tête. Le noir se rejeta en arrière et tomba à la renverse. Draco eut juste le temps de viser avant que le Mangemort qui avait lancé le sort n'en relance un – mortel, cette fois. Le sort cueillit l'autre en pleine poitrine et Draco ferma les yeux.  
_Pourvu qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas..._  
Blaise lui donna une tape sur le dos en se redressant. Draco sourit distraitement et empoigna un chapeau qui avait volé vers eux. Puisqu'il était entré dans la bagarre, autant le faire d'une façon anonyme. Mais quand ils se relevèrent tous les deux, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les trois autres avaient déjà fait tout le travail.  
Draco grimaça en voyant qu'ils s'étaient fait piéger par seulement trois Mangemorts. En fait, ils étaient encore des gosses.  
Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Des gosses. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Blaise était en train de remercier les autres. Le blond les regarda d'un air glacial puis lâcha :  
-On aurait très bien pu s'en sortir sans vous. Mais c'est... chevaleresque de votre part d'avoir pensé à nous.

Et il leur passa devant sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Harry défia du regard la femme qui se tenait devant lui. A ses côtés, Remus était plus tendu que jamais. Ils savaient tous deux que Bellatrix Lestrange allait regretter de s'être mise en travers de leur route.

Elle avait tué Sirius.

Elle devait disparaître.

-Le petit loup et bébé Potter. Je suis trèèèès heureuse de vous voir ici, déclara Lestrange en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé, crissa Harry. L'envie le démangeait d'envoyer un sort bien senti à la sorcière. Remus lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-C'est dommage que je n'aie pas le droit de te tuer, Potter, cracha Lestrange, soudain furieuse. Le Maître n'apprécierait pas... Tiens, voilà la petite troupe. Toujours du renfort, hein, Potter ? Petit lâche. Lâche comme mon bien-aimé cousin, Sir...  
-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! L'interrompit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, un sort la frappa en pleine poitrine. Harry regarda autour de lui, perdu. Remus lui serra l'épaule et le pressa de le suivre.

Elle était morte.

La femme qui avait tué Sirius était morte.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parte, vite, souffla la voix d'Hermione à côté de lui.  
-Potter, elle vous retenait. C'est un piège, je pense que tu l'avais remarqué.

Zabini ?

Elle était morte et ce n'était pas par sa main. Harry ne ressentit aucune chaleur bienfaisante à cette pensée.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda la voix de Juli.  
Est-ce que ça allait ? Ca allait...  
Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Ils avançaient maintenant à toute allure au milieu de l'allée principale. Les magasins défilaient les uns après les autres. Ils étaient presque devant Fleury et Bott...

Une explosion les coupa dans leur élan. Ils se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres, regardant partout pour savoir d'où cela venait. De la fumée s'échappait de partout. Harry se demanda comment c'était possible. Est-ce qu'on avait fait exploser plusieurs chose en même temps tout autour d'eux ? Le piège avait été fort bien préparé, dans ce cas-là. Mais Voldemort avait perdu sa plus fidèle partisane...

Une ombre se dessina derrière le rideau de fumée, en face de lui. Au début, Harry crut que le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête était plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé. L'ombre était celle d'un adolescent, plus grand que lui (comme la plupart des adolescents), mais d'un adolescent tout de même. Le brun tira sur les manches d'Hermione et Juli, qui l'entouraient.  
-Vous voyez ce que je vois ?  
-Harry... Commença Hermione en lui montrant autre chose.

Ils étaient encerclés. Des Mangemorts sortaient de la fumée comme des fantômes d'un mur, tranquillement, doucement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à trois mètres du groupe.

Harry respira.

L'ombre de l'adolescent fut rejoint par deux plus petites et d'une d'à peu près la même taille.  
Pourquoi Voldemort n'apparaissait-il pas ?

Les deux plus petites ombres tranchèrent la fumée à leur tour. C'était deux jeunes filles. Harry sentit Juli se tendre à côté de lui. La première, la plus grande, avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris immenses. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres légèrement rouges. Elle portait une robe de printemps légère alors qu'il faisait dix degrés. Harry frissonna.  
La deuxième avait les cheveux couleur du soleil, élégamment ondulés. Elle avait les yeux bleus océan et de grands cils qui lui donnaient l'apparence enfantine. Elle portait une robe à bretelles noire d'aspect gothique et des mitaines qui lui arrivaient aux coudes. Elle souriait comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle aurait deux parts de gâteau pour le dessert.

Angel et Clara. Les filles de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'Angel face à lui. Il sentit une sorte de chatouillement à sa droite et tourna la tête. Clara caressait doucement les cheveux de Juli qui semblait s'empêcher à grand peine de grogner.  
-Petite sœur... susurra la fille de la Mangemort.  
-Dans tes rêves, crissa Juli en détournant la tête. Tant que tu seras avec Eux.  
Clara eut l'air peiné et se passa la main sur le visage.  
-Juli, jolie Juli jolie... ne sois pas méchante avec moi... murmura-t-elle. Tu es terrifiante comme ça.  
Juli ne répondit rien, fixant un point invisible à l'horizon. Alors Clara tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Celui-ci eut l'impression d'être jeté dans un océan en pleine tempête. La respiration lui manqua.  
-Harry Potter... Sa voix semblait faite de miel. Harry fit un mouvement vers la blonde. Oh non non non, reprit Clara. N'avance pas où on te mangera !  
- Harry, rappelle-toi qu'elle est à moitié Vestale. Tu te rappelles de l'effet que te faisait Fleur ?

Harry inspira un grand coup. Clara avait disparut. En jetant un regard vers la fumée, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait rejoint sa sœur. Elle allait drôlement vite, pour une fille de quinze ans. La plus grande ombre était aussi sortie de la fumée. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

Elle n'était pas morte. Il serra les poings de rage.  
Et soudain, ce fut le silence. Tous les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent en direction de Harry. Non, pas de Harry... du mur de fumée en face de lui.

-Tss tss tss... Harry Potter, tu n'as pas choisi le bon jour pour te promener, siffla une voix. Ce n'était pas celle qu'Harry attendait. Pourtant, elle lui disait quelque chose...

L'ombre avançait lentement. Trop lentement. Le jeune homme sentit Juli et Hermione reculer.  
Il entendit la brune marmonner quelque chose mais n'entendit pas.

L'ombre sortit enfin de la fumée. Hermione s'empara de la main de Harry.

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était un souvenir.

Même pas un fantôme.

-Tu vois, Harry Potter, la chance finit toujours par sourire à ceux qui travaillent pour ça. Je voulais l'immortalité, je l'ai eue. J'ai voulu vaincre la Mort, je l'ai fait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à... retrouver ma jeunesse gâchée, tu ne crois pas ? Déclara Tom Jedusort en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il lissa distraitement un pli de sa cape qui ne devait pas lui convenir d'une main pâle, mais pas cadavérique. Planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Harry.

-On ne dit pas bonjour ?

-Vous...

-Tu ne devrais pas être si surpris que ça, Potter. Tu m'as pourtant déjà vu dans ma jeunesse, je me trompe ? Le regard de Jedusort se teinta de pourpre. Quand tu m'as tué...

-Vous vous attaquiez à l'école. Vous croyiez que j'allais vous laisser faire ?

-As-tu fais la connaissance de mes deux nouvelles recrues ? Angel, Clara, approchez.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître.

-Et pourtant, elles m'ont appris bien des choses sur toi... Des choses très intéressantes, en effet. Ces deux jeunes filles sont un délice. Elles savent reconnaître la vraie valeur du sang. Pas comme la plupart de tes nouveaux camarades, si j'en crois les échos qui m'en parviennent.

-Laissez-les tranquilles. Derrière lui, Harry sentait Hermione et Juli passer un message. La brune avait un plan.

-Potter, Potter, ta naïveté est surprenante. Crois-tu que je laisserais vivre ces parasites une minute après t'avoir tué ? Mais il me semble que tu as encore le choix...

-...Harry, rappelle-toi du Ministère de la Magie. Remus est en train d'appeler les autres en renfort. Ton sort préféré, chuchota Hermione.  
_Hein ?_ Voulut demander Harry, mais Hermione lui serra la main en secouant négativement la tête.

-... mais je crois que tu préfères écouter ta Sang de Bourbe plutôt que d'étudier ma proposition...

Angel se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il y eut un rayon bleu et Hermione hurla, se courbant en deux. Tout se disloqua alors. Harry lança un sort en direction de Voldemort, intercepté par Clara qui couina de douleur. Il entendait les autres hurler des sorts et se protéger les uns les autres. Juli lançait des sorts aux curieuses couleurs. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, toujours courbée. Il lança un Expelliarmus à Angel qui l'évita agilement.

-Potter, Potter... tout va beaucoup trop vite pour toi. Pauvre petit poussin... Dire que ça ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps... La fille ricana amèrement. Dire que tu aurais pu... Mais on va changer tout ça...

-Hermione ? Hermione, est-ce que ca va ?

-Les Sang de Bourbe devraient tous crever, énonça calmement Angel.  
-_Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! Rictusempra !_  
-Et je suis comme l'éclair qui frappe et frappe sans jamais être attrapé, chantonna Angel. Je crois que je traîne trop avec Clara.

Elle s'arrêta dans un petit pas de danse. Plongea les yeux dans ceux de Harry.

-Viens, Potter, viens... murmura-t-elle.

_''N'avance pas ou on te mangera !''  
_Harry secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur Angel. Soudain, un sort le toucha à l'épaule. Il grimaça de douleur et se tourna vers l'expéditeur, qu'il stupéfixia. Il regarda autour de lui, stupéfixiant tous les Mangemorts qui lui tournaient le dos. Il y eut des cris de douleur. Julien s'était reçu un sort de plein fouet et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Alors que le Mangemort qui l'avait touché s'approchait pour le finir proprement, Lucy apparut devant son frère. Elle immobilisa le Mangemort et tendit la main à Julien, qui se redressa doucement.

Tout le monde se battait.

-Potter, Potter, ce n'est pas bien du tout, ce que tu fais. Je te propose bien plus... chuchota une voix contre son oreille.

Harry se retourna et reçut un coup de poing sur la tempe.

* * *

Draco envoyait sort sur sort à ceux avec qui il était sensé être. Depuis qu'il avait échoué à tuer Dumbledore, après lui avoir fait _cruellement_ sentir sa fureur , Voldemort ne lui avait plus rien demandé. Mais il devait quand même œuvrer à détruire Potter, pas à _l'aider_ ! Et puis, le Lord noir était juste à quelques mètres...

-Ils l'emportent !

Draco tourna la tête et vit un gros Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas emporter sur son dos Potter. Il visa soigneusement et le gros tomba, pétrifié.

-_Accio Potter !_ hurla Draco en désespoir de cause. Le corps de Potter fonça à toute vitesse vers lui et lui atterrit lourdement dans les bras.

Une idée lumineuse vint au blond qui se mit à chercher frénétiquement des yeux quelqu'un.

-Blaise ! Blaise ! Cria-t-il en l'apercevant. Le noir courut vers lui, inquiet.  
-Quoi, Dray ?  
-On a dix-sept ans, par Salazar !  
-Et c'est aujourd'hui que tu veux mourir ? Grogna Blaise en évitant un sort. Draco secoua la main nerveusement.  
-Mais non, mais, Blaise, on a passé nos permis de transplanage !  
-Et alors, on a pas tous dix-sept ans ! Tu comptes abandonner les autres ?  
-Transplannage d'escorte !  
-Mais on l'a jamais fait !  
-Fais passer le message, Blaise. Je veux que tout le monde soit rentré au château dans trois minutes maximum. Je m'occupe de Potter.

Devant le regard sceptique de son meilleur ami, Draco soupira. Son idée était géniale et plus ils restaient là, plus ils étaient en danger. Blaise ne voulait-il rien comprendre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'assassiner ! Pas sans lui avoir demandé où il a acheté sa chemise.

Blaise se dirigea en courant vers les autres qui se battaient toujours. Draco lui jeta un dernier regard, inspira profondément et se concentra.

Tourna sur lui-même...

Un sort mauve se dirigea vers lui.

Il disparut dans un petit pop.

_Douleur fulgurante._

* * *

**Voili Voilou!**

**...en espérant que ça vous ait plu !**

**Reviews? (Sviouplaît?)**

**£njoy!**


End file.
